The Keepers
by MonsterCupcake61176
Summary: Three beings: one who could wield Light, one Darkness, and another who could equally wield both. These three were known as the Keepers, charged with keeping the balance between Good and Evil throughout Middle Earth, but one day Light vanished. Darkness began to take over and chaos spread in Middle Earth, and if Light cannot return, then Darkness will descend, and Evil will reign.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is actually sprang from another fic of mine that I'm in the process of writing. The idea I had in mind can't fit into that one so I've created a completely different story based off this idea I have. It's a little out there but I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings at all. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction about it now would I? However I do own the character Amarth, he is mine don't touch. The plot of this fic is also mine. Everything that Tolkien created belongs to Tolkien and I'm making no money whatsoever off this.**

Chapter One: Light and Darkness

 _Darkness and Light._

 _Light and Darkness._

 _Two complete opposites, one cannot abide within the other, for each one drives the other out._

 _Light banishes Darkness._

 _Darkness flees Light._

 _Light is a symbol of good._

 _Darkness is a symbol of evil._

 _And yet…_

 _There is a way, in which these two can coincide._

 _In the night when the Sun has completed her travels across the sky, Night comes and blankets the land in Darkness._

 _And the Darkness reveals Light._

 _The Stars which are hidden by the brightness of the Sun appear and can be seen by all when the Darkness comes, if it were not for the Night we could not gaze upon the beauty of the Stars. The Sun is too bright for one to look at, thus we cannot truly appreciate her beauty, the Stars allow us to catch a glimpse of what our eyes are unable to see._

 _Not all Darkness is evil, just as not all Light is good._

 _The brightness of the Sun blinds one, and the glow of Fire burns another._

 _Both can offer warmth, and yet both can harm._

 _But you_ m _ust be wary, for Darkness harbors of all things evil. They use it as a shelter, to hide their schemes and plots, and imprison those of the Light within its shadows._

 _And there will always be those who wish to destroy the Light, for it shelters all things good. We go to the Light because of its warmth, it is open to all who wish to enter it, never turning a soul away._

 _As long as you stay within reach of the Light, Evil cannot touch you, and Darkness cannot ensnare you in its shadows._

 _Even though there is both good and bad to be found in Light and Darkness, you must stay on your guard; because Evil can disguise itself as Light, and Good may use the Darkness to hide from Evil._

"I remember you telling me that tale when I was child in Rivendell, did you come up with it yourself Legolas?" Aragorn asked from where he sat reclined against a tree, smoking his pipe far enough away to where it didn't bother the Elf in the Fellowship. Legolas smiled back at the Ranger and replied, "I did actually. I do not remember exactly when it came to me, only that I've carried it with me for many years."

"It was a nice story Legolas," Pippin commented rising from where he had been sitting on the ground and proceeded to stretch his numb muscles.

"It really was," Merry added also rising, "a bit different from what we're used to in the Shire, but I liked it all the same."

Legolas dipped his head towards the two before he himself stood. Frodo, who had long since retired for the evening, had quietly listened to the story while sleep once again eluded him. Ever since leaving Lothlorien sleep had been hard to come by for the Ringbearer much to his dismay.

Galadriel's warning was constantly repeating itself over and over again in Frodo's mind, she had said the Ring would eventually take all of his friends, it had already started. Glancing in Boromir's direction an involuntary shudder passed through his body. The Gondorian had been restless ever since they'd left the elven sanctuary of Lorien. He rarely spoke to anyone and went about their days silently doing everything that was asked of him.

Frodo knew that Aragorn had noticed these changes and the Ranger was constantly observing Boromir, hardly letting him out of his sight. This offered some comfort to Frodo who was certain that Boromir wouldn't try anything as long as Aragorn was around.

 _Would he actually try and take it?_ Frodo wondered with a chill. The Hobbit didn't want to believe that Boromir would do something to harm himself or anyone else in the Fellowship, but with something as evil as the Ring in the picture, how could he know for certain that any of his friends could be trusted?

 _One by one it will destroy them all._

Frodo shivered even though there was no wind. Suddenly he felt cold…

Wrapping his grey cloak around himself Frodo closed his eyes and began the long struggle to find sleep.

)0()0(

A lone figure watched the Fellowship from the shadows that the Night provided. They had heard the Elf's story and there was almost no doubt in their mind now.

Almost.

They needed to be sure first before they tried anything, patience was the safe way to go from this point. But what if they were wrong? What if they had been following the wrong trail? No, they had found the right one, they were near certain of it! For now they would continue to watch the Fellowship from the shadows until the time came to for them to reveal themselves. But they could not afford to wait for much longer, time was running out, and then it would be too late. From their hiding place the figure vowed that they would make their move soon.

Very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read the first chapter! I know it was a little short but this one will be a bit longer, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: (see Chapter One)**

Chapter Two

The next day found the Fellowship sailing down the Anduin just as they had been since leaving Lothlorien. None of them minded being on the river, it offered a rest from walking and there were times when a gentle current would carry the boats along so those who paddled could relax their weary arms. Frodo almost wished that the rest of the journey could be this way, quiet and peaceful, with no fear of what could be hunting them from the shadows.

The Hobbit knew that they were being followed by Gollum (he'd overheard Aragorn speaking to Legolas about it the other night) and wished that the creature would leave them be. Sighing Frodo rested his head on his arm overlooking the side of the boat. He watched his reflection move over the dancing waves and counted three, silver fish darting this way and that in the water.

"Are you alright Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked shifting nervously from where he sat behind Frodo. Lifting his head Frodo looked over his shoulder and offered his friend a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Sam, what about you? You look as if you're about to faint."

Sam shifted in his seat again and glanced nervously over the side of the boat, then Frodo understood.

"Ah, I see. There's nothing to be afraid of Sam, we're safe as long as we stay in the boat."

Again Sam peered over at the water the surrounded them and Frodo knew that his words did little to comfort his friend.

"I'm sorry Mr. Frodo. It's just that, there's so much of it around us a-and I don't feel very safe." Unfortunately for the gardener Aragorn (who was steering their boat) overheard their conversation and felt as though he had stayed silent for too long.

"Does Master Samwise doubt my ability to guide him and his friend safely through these waters? I must say I am quite offended, perhaps I should hand the oars over to you and see how long we remain afloat when Sam is charged with steering our boat."

Sam's face paled visibly at the Ranger's suggestion and bit his lip lest he say something to make Aragorn fufill his words. Frodo glanced at Aragorn and the two shook their heads in amusement. Before turning their attention back to the river. Not too far behind them were the other two boats that the rest of their companions shared. Frodo's sharp ears could pick up traces of a conversation Merry and Pippin were having. From what he heard Merry was telling Pippin how he used to make nets and would spend hours by the Brandywine catching fish during the Summer. Frodo laughed softly to himself as he remembered one time when Merry had invited him to go catch fish with him, only to grow extremely frustrated when the fish kept swimming through the holes in his net without trouble.

Frodo caught a glimpse of Boromir from where he sat behind his two cousins, to his surprise the Gondorian was smiling. He knew that Boromir had grown close with Merry and Pippin, perhaps they would be enough to turn his thoughts from the Ring for good. Frodo's ears soon picked up another familiar sound, Legolas' soft voice singing quietly as he steered the boat he shared with Gimli down the river.

The song was in Sindarian as usual (Legolas rarely sang in the common tongue, in fact he'd heard from Aragorn that Legolas actually had trouble speaking Westron which was why he did not say much) but that didn't stop Frodo from becoming lost in the song which the Elf sang. Behind him the Hobbit didn't notice Aragorn's brow furrow or his head tilt to the side as he listened to Legolas' song.

"That is odd," he murmurmed to himself, but both Frodo and Sam heard the comment.

"What was that Strider?" Sam asked calling the man they name he had given to them in Bree.

"The song Legolas sings, it is the story he told last night." Aragorn replied head still cocked to the side as he listened.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked straining to listen despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to understand the words.

"He sings exactly what he told us last night," Aragorn glanced briefly over his shoulder, "There is nothing wrong with it, I just find it strange."

"Then again, Legolas is kind of strange as well." Frodo found himself saying.

Both Sam and Aragorn were silent for a moment before a laugh escaped the Ranger's lips.

"No finer statement has been made Frodo Baggins! Aye, Legolas is a strange one, very strange indeed."

"Certain people should realize that it is unwise to talk about someone behind their back, especially when that "someone" is an Elf." Legolas' voice suddenly rang through the air and both Hobbits jumped in surprise. Without looking behind him Aragorn raised his voice and added,

"And Elves should learn that it is rude to listen in on other people's conversations."

To Frodo's surprise Legolas laughed.

"You have made your point Aragorn, however I am confused as to why my friends would think me strange."

This time Gimli let out a loud, somewhat sarcastic laugh, as he put forward his own opinion on the matter.

"How could they not? You're constantly doing oddest things! Why just before you started singing you were mumbling about something and every time I asked if you were trying to get my attention you would ignore me and keep on muttering to yourself. I was about to throw some water on you Elf, it was starting to unsettle me."

Everything went silent after that as everyone went to turn a confused look towards Legolas, who appeared to be just as confused as his friends were.

"I was talking to myself?" Legolas asked Gimli, the Elf's brow was furrowed and his eyes darted back and forth (an action he always found himself doing whenever he was having a difficult time remembering something) and waited for the Dwarf to reply.

"You don't remember? You started talking to yourself, then you went silent for a moment, and finally you began singing that song of yours."

Now Legolas looked genuinely confused, and his next statement caused a feeling of uneasiness to wash over the others.

"I do not remember singing."

Aragorn raised his oar out of the water and set it in his lap before turning around as much as he could to study his friend.

"Are you well Legolas?" Aragorn's eyes moved over the Elf, searching for any sign of something ailing him. Legolas however, only responded with a shrug. No one said anything after that, and since there was nothing any of them could do about the situation, the Fellowship continued on down the River.

)0()0(

Hours later the Fellowship found a place where they could stop and rest. The plan was to rest until nightfall, then they would cross the lake and continue the journey to Mordor on foot. Once the boats were pulled ashore and the supplies they needed were unloaded, the eight companions went about their usual duties which they perfomed whenever they made camp. Sam, Merry, and Pippin would begin preparing a meal for everyone, Gimli and Boromir would gather firewood, Legolas would go off to scout the area, and Aragorn watched over everyone in silence. The Ranger was constantly going over their route and what the best course of action would be for the Fellowship.

Since Gandalf's death Aragorn had become the leader of the Fellowship and no one would have it different. They all trusted the future king of Gondor with their lives and none doubted his capability to lead them. However a small, nagging fear had settled in their hearts; a fear that Aragorn would be ripped away from them just as Gandalf was. If Aragorn was lost, none would have the strength to go on.

The Ranger knew this which was why he had made it a point to prepare his companions for such a possibilty. If something were to happen to him, Aragorn needed to ensure that the others would be ready to handle such a situation. He had planned exactly what the others would do if he was killed, but recent events had changed his plans. Originally if Aragorn was slain he had planned for Boromir to take charge of the quest, at the beginning of the quest Boromir had proven himself both loyal and trustworthy. The Hobbits trusted him and so had Aragorn, but since leaving Lothlorien, Boromir began to change.

He rarely smiled anymore or interacted with the others. Aragorn hadn't wanted to accept it at the time he noticed yet now he could clearly see that there was no denying it. Boromir was beginning to answer to the Ring's call. It pained Aragorn's heart to watch his friend silently fight a battle that no one could fight for him, it also pained him that Boromir wouldn't come to anyone for help. Aragorn had tried once and was immediately driven away.

With Boromir the way he was Aragorn could not let him be the one to lead the Fellowship. The Hobbits were out of the question. It wasn't that Aragorn didn't trust them or think them unworthy, but he knew that thrusting the responsibility of leading the quest into their small arms would be unfair for them. He doubted that any of them would want that responsibilty anyway, he certainly hadn't wanted it.

That only left Legolas and Gimli. Seeing the two getting along and becoming friends had lifted a heavy weight off of Aragorn's already burdened shoulders. Perhaps if something happened to him he could give equal leadership to both of them. In a way the two helped look after each other. Both possesed the same kind of impulse that led them to often rush into situations without really thinking them through first, however Aragorn noticed that a lot of the time one would recognize his folly and quickly go to stop the other.

The more Aragorn thought about it however the more hesitant he became. Legolas and Gimli hardly knew these lands, in fact this was the first time Legolas had left Mirkwood. If they were forced to lead the Fellowship there was no doubt that they'd find the task daunting. They were entering lands where Elves and Dwarves hardly traveled in these days. Aragorn knew that the men who lived in these lands would be highly suspicious of an Elf and Dwarf, perhaps even fearful.

And when men fear things they do not understand, nothing good can follow.

"Are you hungry Strider?" Sam's small voice jolted Aragorn from his thoughts. He blinked once and shook himself before addressing the Hobbit.

"What was that Sam?"

"We have some food ready, I was wondering if you'd like some."

Aragorn smiled and nodded his head. Truth be told he was starving! He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning and had completely forgotten about the Lembas they had been given.

 _That's what happens when you have a thousand thoughts plaguing your mind, you forget everything else, even food._ Aragorn thought with a humorless chuckle.

Walking to rejoin the others he noticed that three of their companions were absent. Merry and Pippin were present, and Gimli was sitting nearby smoking his pipe. Looking around the camp he quickly spotted Legolas standing still and poised beside the forest that stood beside them. His blood turned cold when he saw that both Boromir and Frodo were missing.

"Has anyone seen Frodo? Or Boromir?" He asked trying to keep his rising panic under control. Merry and Pippin shook their heads and Gimli did the same.

"Sam?" Aragorn knew that Sam rarely let Frodo out of his sight, if anyone knew where he was it would be Sam, but to his evergrowing dismay Sam shook his head as well.

"I'm sorry Strider, I saw him earlier when we were starting the fire, but I thought he had gone with Legolas when he left earlier."

Aragorn quickly went to the Elf's side, Legolas always kept track of everything that went on at their camps. Surely he would have seen where Frodo (and Boromir) had gone. But upon approaching Legolas he was surprised to find him unresponsive to his approach which was unusual since Legolas seemed to make it a point to remind him that sneaking up on an elf was nearly impossible.

Yet after saying his name, tapping him on the shoulder, even shaking him, Legolas did not move. His blue eyes were hazy and unfocused as they stared into the trees, which was causing even more panic to enter the Ranger.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shook Legolas again, much harder this time, and suddenly the Elf gasped in pain before collapsing, fortunately Aragorn was there to catch him.

"Legolas?" Gimli was there quickly followed by the Hobbits who were starting to become worried.

Aragorn hardly heeded their approach as he held Legolas in his arms. The Elf's entire body was trembling and his pupil's were so large hardly any color could be seen in his eyes.

"A-Aragorn?" Legolas whimpered reaching out to grasp the Ranger's sleeve, he did not turn to look at him, and Aragorn doubted that he could.

"What's happening to me?"

Aragorn cupped the Elf's face in his hand, trying to offer comfort.

"Legolas you need to calm down, can you see me?" Aragorn's face paled as a tear ran down the Elf's face.

"I-I can't see. Everything hurts, everything is dark…" Suddenly Legolas screamed and shoved himself out of Aragorn's arms, he fell onto the ground with his forehead pressed against the earth. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were clenched into fists. His entire body was tense and he continued to moan in agony.

"What's happening to him?!" Pippin clung onto Merry's arm as he gaped wide eyed at the Elf. Aragorn had no answer to give to the young Hobbit. Just as he was about to return to Legolas' side Gimli said something that made him freeze in his tracks.

"What about Frodo? Where is he?"

Just then another scream pierced the air, and this time it wasn't Legolas who screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Frodo had lost track of time whilst wandering through the forest. He hadn't meant to stray from the others, but he'd felt the need for some time to himself. The decision he would be forced to make soon weighed heavy on the Hobbit's mind; stay with the others and endanger them with the Ring, or continue the quest by himself and spare them from its malice? Frodo sighed and absently kicked at a small pile of fallen leaves, he wished for what seemed to be the millionth time that the Ring had never come to him.

Approaching footsteps alerted Frodo of another's presence, placing his hand on Sting he turned around to face whoever was coming. To his surprise it was Boromir who appeared, carrying a small pile of logs in his arms. He seemed startled at seeing Frodo there, but after a quick shake of his head the look passed and was replaced with a friendly smile.  
"What are you doing out here alone Frodo? Is everything alright?" There was an uneasy edge to Boromir's voice, almost as if he was nervous.

Frodo pretended that he didn't notice and replied shortly, "Everything is fine, I was just thinking."

Boromir nodded while adjusting the logs in his arms. The two stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment before Frodo spoke, "We should be getting back to the others now, before they start to worry."  
Frodo began to move forward when Boromir suddenly moved in front of him, blocking his way.  
"Actually Frodo, there was something I wished to speak to you about." Boromir looked down at him, his eyes refusing to stay focused on one spot. Frodo resisted the urge to back away, so far Boromir hadn't done anything to threaten him, yet he was still uneasy with the man's behavior.

"What is it?" he asked trying to remain calm. Boromir sighed and turned his gaze over to the right, staring at the trees that surrounded them.  
"I-I have something to confess, ever since we left Lorien I've felt the Ring's call more than ever. Last night I-I-oh Frodo you must forgive me, I nearly gave into it! The Ring told me that if I took it from you that I would have the power to save Gondor, that I would become the greatest man who ever lived, and I believed its lies! I planned on taking the Ring by force at that moment, but by some miracle I overcame the temptation. I banished the Ring's whispers from my mind, yet the guilt still remains."

Boromir finally faced him again, finding that Frodo was shocked speechless. He hadn't been expecting this at all, at first the Hobbit believed this was a trick and Boromir would attempt to take the Ring at any moment, but there was no denying the remorse in Boromir's eyes. He'd admitted to being tempted by the Ring, now he was asking for forgiveness, and Frodo could not bring himself to deny him that. Offering him a kind smile, Frodo said the three words Boromir had been hoping to hear, "I forgive you, and thank you for telling me."

"I fear that the Ring will try to tempt me again," Boromir sighed looking down dejectedly, "and I fear that I may not be able to fight it off a second time."  
Frodo stiffened as the choice returned to him. Boromir had managed to reject the Ring's "promises" this time, would he be able to do so again? Would the Ring begin to target the others now?

 _Perhaps the best thing for everyone would be if I left,_ Frodo thought. Though the idea scared him, he saw no other way to protect his friends.  
 _It's for their own good,_ Frodo began to walk forward again with Boromir following, the Gondorian assumed that Frodo was headed back to camp.

 _They may not understand why I left, but they will in time, I know they will._

Frodo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wood falling onto the ground, turning around the Hobbit's eyes widened in horror when he saw Boromir laying motionless on the ground, and a dark, cloaked figure standing over him.

Frodo drew Sting and pointed it the stranger, though he was frightened out of his wits, he wouldn't just stand by and let his friend be harmed.

"What have you done to him?" Frodo demanded, his voice trembling. The stranger chuckled from under their hood, hands clasped behind their back while they studied the Hobbit.  
"Me? I have done nothing to him, except put him to sleep for a few brief moments. But don't worry little one, I haven't come to harm anyone."

The stranger stepped over Boromir's still form and towered over Frodo, who instinctively backed away a few steps.

"Although," the stranger continued, "in order for my plan to succeed, some pain will be necessary, but only enough to make you scream." Suddenly the stranger lifted their hands above them. Frodo stared, frozen in fear as tendrils of black smoke appeared in the stranger's hands, swirling in the air at the stranger's command. Suddenly one of the tendrils of smoke shot forward, piercing Frodo in the chest. The Mithril coat did nothing to keep it out, and Frodo could do nothing but drop his sword and scream as pain exploded throughout his body.

And his screams reached the ears of the rest of the Fellowship, who did not know who or what was attacking their companion.

)0()0(

Sam waited nervously with Merry, Pippin, and Legolas who had finally come out of his mysterious trance, but was still shaken from what happened. Aragorn and Gimli had disappeared into the forest to find Frodo, his screams had nearly sent everyone into a blind panic, fortunately Aragorn had immediately taken charge. He and Gimli would go after Frodo, while the Hobbits remained behind to look after Legolas.

The Elf was sitting near the fire with his face buried in his hands with Merry and Pippin on either side of him, offering what comfort they could while Sam stood a few feet away, watching the trees anxiously for any sign of Aragorn returning. He'd wanted to go with him but the Ranger would not allow it. Sam had been told to wait and look after the others, which was what he'd been trying to do but his worry kept him glued to his spot. Why had he allowed Frodo to go off on his own? He was supposed to stay with him, keep him safe, and he had failed! What if he was dead? What if the Black Riders had caught him? Sam told himself that he needed to calm down, but he was failing at that as well.

Behind him Merry and Pippin were trying to coax Legolas into drinking some water, the Elf refused to lift his face from his hands. He hadn't told them what happened, in fact hadn't spoken a word since Aragorn left.  
"Come on Legolas, just a small drink." Merry placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder but he still did not move.

"Please Legolas, it will make you feel better." Pippin offered him the waterskin, a hopeful gleam in his eye. Tentatively, Legolas raised his head, his eyes tired and dull. When he saw the waterskin in front of him he reached for it, and Pippin gently pressed it into his shaking hands, making sure that Legolas did not drop it as he drank.

Merry and Pippin smiled at each other in relief, glad to see that they were making progress with their friend. Their triumph was short lived as a dark, sense of foreboding fell over them. Sam quickly moved to stand among the others, Merry and Pippin stood their feet and Legolas followed. A figure emerged from the trees, cloaked in black with a hood covering their face. They did not appear to be armed, yet no one could deny that this being was dangerous.

"Ah, so my little trick worked," the stranger said in a smooth voice, "those who could hinder me have disappeared into the forest. This makes my task much easier."

A cold feeling of dread settled in the pit of Sam's stomach, this had to be the one responsible for Frodo's disappearance! He felt a hand on his shoulder as Legolas gently moved him aside, putting himself between the stranger and the Hobbits.

"Who are you?" Legolas demanded, no longer sounding scared or timid as he faced this new threat.

"My name is not important at the moment, in fact I do not have much time left. I just need to get what I came here for and I'll be on my way."

Sam stiffened and behind him Merry and Pippin huddled closer together, Legolas trembled slightly yet stood his ground.  
"And what did you come here for?" Legolas asked, his hand moving towards the dagger that hung at his waist.

The stranger tilted their head to the side, "You."

Without warning Sam felt something slam into his side, knocking him off his feet and sending him crashing on the hard ground. The same fate had befallen Merry and Pippin, who were already trying to get back up. Legolas darted towards them when a dark shadow suddenly appeared in front of him. The shadow wrapped itself around Legolas' torso, pinning his arms uselessly to his sides.

Before he could comprehend what was happening Legolas felt himself being dragged backwards, towards the stranger who appeared to be controlling the shadow with their hands. Legolas thrashed, tried to dig his heels into the ground, but nothing he did helped. The stranger smiled under their hood as Legolas was brought before them. The Hobbits were watching in horror, unable to move from where their fear had rooted them.

Legolas was turned around to where he was facing the stranger, he could just make out two, blue eyes from underneath the hood. The figure raised their hand, pressing it against Legolas' forehead. The Elf's eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp, unconscious he fell into his captor's arms. The stranger looked down at the still Elf, then looking at the Hobbits they vanished, taking Legolas with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Thanks to everyone who has be reading and commenting! Because of your encouragement and enthusiasm, I will be bringing you not one but two more updates before I go on a short break! Enjoy these next two chapters.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Frodo!" Aragorn called the Hobbit's name and listened desperately for an answer. He ran as fast as he could with Gimli following behind, both terrified of what could have befallen Frodo.

 _If anything has happened to him I will never forgive myself._ Aragorn called his name again; still nothing. He crouched down and searched the leaf covered ground for the Hobbit's trail, Gimli stood behind him panting as he caught his breath.

"Anything?" The Dwarf asked in between breaths. Aragorn shook his head and stood up when a voice was heard in the distance. Ranger and Dwarf took off towards the direction of the voice, one that was calling for help. They raced up a hill and upon reaching the top Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief. Beneath them was Frodo, lying on his side with his head lifted up towards them, his eyes dull with pain. There was another figure beside Frodo, one who Aragorn recognized immediately.

 _Boromir!_ Aragorn ran as fast as he could towards them. Boromir appeared to be unconscious but Aragorn could see no signs of a struggle.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn knelt down beside Frodo and quickly searched for injuries. Frodo didn't reply, the last of his strength had been used to call for help. The Hobbit laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes, trembling.

Panic began to set in Aragorn's heart and he continued his search for an injury; in front of him Gimli was checking on Boromir, also searching for wounds. Aragorn carefully rolled Frodo onto his back, searching for a stab wound or a tear in his clothing, but there was nothing to be found.

"This doesn't make sense." He muttered.

"What was that lad?" Gimli asked looking up at his friend.

"There is no puncture wound," Aragorn replied placing a hand on Frodo's forehead, "he does not have a fever and his skin is not pale. He could not have been poisoned." Sighing in frustration Aragorn removed his hand. "I do not know what is wrong with him!"

Gimli shook his head. "I could find nothing wrong with Boromir either! No cuts no scrapes, his sword isn't even drawn!"

Aragorn glanced over at Boromir's still form. His breathing was slow and even, one would think he was asleep. There was no sign of anyone else in the forest: no tracks, no disturbed leaves, there was nothing.

 _What happened to them?_ Gazing around the clearing Aragorn's eyes landed on something silver lying on the ground. Gimli had noticed it as well and was already making his way towards it.

"It's Frodo's sword." The Dwarf announced grabbing the small sword, when suddenly both his and Aragorn's faces went pale.

The sword was glowing.

"We must leave, now." Aragorn gathered Frodo in his arms trying his best to remain calm.

"What about Boromir?" Gimli asked; worry lacing his words. Aragorn looked down hopelessly at the Gondorian, they couldn't leave him here but how would they get both him and Frodo to safety? A low moan startled both Aragorn and Gimli. The Ranger could have leapt for joy as Boromir began to stir. He opened his eyes and raised his head, blinking several times.

"Are you alright Boromir?" Gimli's question made Boromir jump, his eyes widened at seeing the Dwarf standing in front of him.

"Gimli? What are you doing here? What's going on?" He started to rise to his feet and that's when his eyes settled on Aragorn, his face blanched at seeing Frodo unconscious in the Ranger's arms.

"What-" Boromir started but was quickly cut off.

"We don't have time to explain, we need to get back to the others and leave immediately."

Aragorn turned around just as a roar sounded behind him, followed by many more.

The orcs were coming.

)0()0(

"Th-they're gone! That thing took Legolas!" Pippin's entire body shook, the young Hobbit was in shock, and his mind was trying to process what he had just seen. Beside him Merry was staring at the spot where the stranger had been standing just moments before; he had watched in a mixture of awe and fear as the being summoned their "shadows" and used them to capture Legolas.

 _I've never seen anything like it before, but who was that stranger? Why did he take Legolas?_ This was what puzzled Merry the most: why would they be interested in Legolas and not Frodo? He was the one with the Ring after all.

Unless…

They already took the Ring.

Merry felt faint as the terrible thought entered his mind. What if they had taken the Ring and killed Frodo? But if that was so then why be concerned with Legolas? Why take the Ring and a random Elf?

The only possible reason he could see for this was that Legolas was a prince, perhaps whoever the dark being had been was going to use him for some plot against Legolas' father. Of course, if they had the Ring then why would they need Legolas? Merry shook his head as tears of frustration began to fill his eyes. He was scared about what would become of Legolas, and worried sick about Frodo. It was only Aragorn's orders for them to stay at the camp that kept him from racing into the forest to find his cousin.

Pippin was pacing frantically, muttering incoherent things to himself. Sam was standing as still as a statue, eyes wide and skin pale. The three Hobbits didn't know what to do, they wished that Aragorn would come back soon. It wasn't long before pounding footsteps suddenly came near them. Merry stood stiff and straight beside Pippin, grasping his cousin's arm protectively while Sam shifted closer to them. Aragorn burst from the trees, carrying a still Frodo in his arms. Gimli and Boromir came behind him, all wide-eyed and frantic.

"Aragorn what-" Merry was quickly cut off by Aragorn.  
"Get in the boats! All of you right now!"

The Hobbits hesitated, confused and flustered by everything that had happened that day.

"Move!" Boromir grabbed both Merry and Pippin by the arms and dragged them over to the boats; Sam was already following Aragorn. Gimli was the one to notice that not everyone was accounted for.

"Where's Legolas?" His question made Merry's blood run cold. Boromir froze in his tracks and looked around, as if that would make the Elf suddenly appear. Aragorn had just lain Frodo securely in one of the boats when Gimli's question filled his ears. Immediately the Ranger's eyes were on the Hobbits, afraid and demanding an answer. Merry was the one who spoke.

"He was taken by-something-Aragorn. We don't know what it was or why they wanted Legolas, they disappeared into thin air!"

Aragorn blinked once and took a step back; for a moment Merry was afraid that the Ranger was going to faint. A roar from the forest made all of the remaining Fellowship jump. Merry knew what had caused the sound, and his terror only grew as the sound grew louder, and was accompanied by more.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted hurrying Merry and Pippin towards one of the boats.  
"But what about Legolas?" Pippin's voice shook as Boromir urged them on.  
"We can do nothing for him if we are dead!" Boromir's statement was directed more at Aragorn than it was towards Pippin. The Ranger seemed to be in a daze, he did not move.

"Aragorn we have to move!" Gimli urged, but it was too late.

Boromir shoved Merry and Pippin behind him, drawing his sword he prepared himself to face the oncoming orcs. Gimli gripped his axe and was already charging at the orcs. Aragorn had finally snapped out of his daze and quickly drew his weapon. The three warriors were the only thing standing between the orcs and the Hobbits, and they could only pray that it was enough.

Merry was so transfixed on the battle that he did not to think to get his fellow Hobbits into the boats and get to safety, but as fate would have it the thought did not enter any of their minds. The two men and Dwarf cut down dozens of their foes; more and more of the foul beasts fell at their feet, but there was just too many.

"Merry!" Pippin's cry of fear sent a stab of fear into Merry's heart. He turned around to see Pippin being caught up in the arms of a large orc, and another one was headed straight for him. Merry had no time to run as the orc grabbed him, lifting the Hobbit off the ground and carrying him off into the forest.

"Aragorn!" Sam's frightened voice told Merry that he had been caught too. He struggled in the arms of his captor but it was no use. Twisting his head Merry was able to catch a glimpse of Aragorn, the Ranger's eyes were wide with fear and anger. He swung his sword more fiercely than ever before, killing any orc unfortunate enough to come near him. Boromir and Gimli were fighting just as hard, desperate to reach their friends.

But most of the orcs had fled with those carrying the Hobbits, and by the time Aragorn finished off the last orc, they were gone.

The Hobbits had been taken.

)0()0(

They watched all this play out in silence, hands clasped together behind their back. They had known that the orcs, sent by Saruman, had been coming for the Fellowship. In the end they had served as the perfect distraction; the Ranger would be too concerned with the Hobbits to worry about the Elf.

Opening their eyes the hooded figure turned and looked down at Legolas' sleeping form. He was the one, the being knew it. After seeing him up close there was absolutely no doubt left in their mind. What happened now with the Fellowship was none of their concern. They had succeeded in their task, all that was left to do now was wait for the Elf awaken.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aragorn screamed, throwing his sword onto the ground in rage. The Hobbits had been taken! Why hadn't he left when they'd had the chance? This was all his fault! Nearby Boromir stood gasping for breath. There was a cut on his forehead that was bleeding and his right arm was numb from where an orc had crashed into it. However these pains were nothing compared to the pain that the Hobbits' capture wrought on him. Gimli was inspecting the orc bodies; making sure they were all dead and was favoring his right leg. The Dwarf was dizzy from both a blow to the head, and what had befallen the Hobbits.

As if their situation couldn't get any worse Aragorn suddenly remembered what had caused him to hesitate leaving in the first place: Legolas had been captured. The Ranger struggled to recall what Merry had said; something had taken Legolas, but they did not know what it was and hadn't been able to describe it before the orcs had attacked. Aragorn groaned as he gripped both sides of his head in frustration. None of this was supposed to have happened, none of it! Gandalf had entrusted him with the safety of the Fellowship, and now half of them were gone!

Legolas, Sam, Merry, Pippin and-  
"Frodo!" Aragorn raced towards the boat where he had laid Frodo, praying that the Hobbit had not been found. Peering into the boat he closed his eyes, shoulders sagging in relief. Frodo was there, fast asleep in the boat.  
"The orcs did not find him." He announced straightening himself. Both Boromir and Gimli let out audible sighs; if Frodo had been taken all would have been lost. Aragorn's brief moment of solace vanished the moment he thought of the other Hobbits; what would become of them? There was also Legolas, no one but the three Hobbits had seen him get taken, how were they supposed to rescue him?

 _That is, if he isn't already dead._ Aragorn immediately shook the thought away. No, he wasn't dead, Legolas was alive.  
"What do we do now Aragorn?" Boromir's question betrayed the sorrow in his voice. Aragorn turned to face him and saw the despair in his eyes as well. Gimli remained silent as he stood next to Boromir, leaning heavily on his axe. Aragorn knew that they were both injured; he himself had received injuries from the close encounter with the orcs. They couldn't do anything until their wounds had been treated, not to mention they still had Frodo to look after. He was their first priority, his safety was everything.

But the Hobbits, and Legolas, they couldn't just leave them to their deaths.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked again.  
"We can do nothing if we are injured." Aragorn headed towards one of the boats, searching for the pack that contained his healing supplies.  
"What about the Hobbits? Are we to leave them to the orcs?" Boromir demanded.  
"And Legolas," Gimli added, "Merry said he was taken, are we not going to find him?"

"I don't know!" Aragorn shouted, his eyes burning in anger. "I don't know what to do! Frodo is hurt, we are injured, the Hobbits have been captured by orcs, Legolas is gone, what am I supposed to do?! I can't leave Frodo but don't want to let the Hobbits be killed either! Not to mention that Legolas could be dead for all I know! Why did Gandalf ever believe that I could do this? Nothing has gone right since I began leading this quest, and now only four of the Fellowship are left!"

Aragorn finally found his pack and yanked it out of the boat, the action causing most of its contents to spill onto the ground. Aragorn threw the pack down and dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands. He'd failed! He'd failed everyone, what was he supposed to do?  
 _How am I supposed to make this right?  
_ A hand was laid on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Aragorn lifted his face from his hands and looked up, seeing Boromir standing beside him.  
"This is not your fault Aragorn, none of it." He said quietly. Aragorn lowered his head just as Gimli walked up, using his axe as a makeshift walking stick.  
"We can't despair now Aragorn," the Dwarf said, "not when our friends need us."  
"And we can do nothing for them in this state." Boromir concluded.

Aragorn took in their words, taking deep breaths he felt his frustration begin to subside.  
"We will wait until Frodo awakes to make our next move." Aragorn said after a lengthy moment of silence. "For now I will focus on tending to our injuries." Boromir nodded as he helped Aragorn rise to his feet. Though the warrior's first impulse was to immediately go after the Hobbits; he wouldn't be able to do much to help them if he was tired and injured. He helped Aragorn gather the herbs and other assorted items that had fallen from Aragorn's pack. Once this task was done they made a small fire and Aragorn began to tend to their injuries, all the while waiting for Frodo to stir. Yet all through that night the Hobbit showed no signs of waking; and as Aragorn took watch while his companions slept, his mind kept wandering back to their missing friends. Were they alive? Hurt? Where were they being taken to? Were the orcs connected to the one who took Legolas?

 _Too many questions and not one answer._ Aragorn sighed and lifted his head towards the stars.  
 _I will find you, I swear I will not let one more member of this Fellowship be lost._

)0()0(

Blades of grass tickled his cheek, the first sign of him regaining consciousness. Cautiously he opened one eye, blinking several times to clear his blurry vision.

 _What happened? And where am I?_ Legolas sat up; brow furrowing in confusion as he took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest, surrounded by towering trees. How had he gotten here? The Fellowship had been camping on the shore of a lake, yes there had been a forest nearby but it hadn't looked like this.

His blue eyes darted back and forth as he struggled to recall how he came to be here.  
 _Why can I not remember?_ Legolas stood shakily to his feet and turned around slowly, searching for anything that could be lurking nearby. Something had brought him here he knew that much; but who had done it and why? Legolas reached for his dagger only to grab at empty air. He looked down and saw that his dagger was gone, and his bow and quiver were not on his back. Where were his weapons? Without them the Elf felt vulnerable, but he refused to cower in fear as a child would. He'd face whatever had brought him here just as he'd been taught to.  
 _Do not show emotion, asses the situation carefully, and be cautious in everything you do._ Legolas repeated the words that had been drilled into him since childhood; those who trained him had said that, and so had his father.

A shiver went down Legolas' spine as he felt something approaching. Tensing and donning a veil of indifference, he searched the trees for any sign of life. "So the elfling lives." A voice sounded from the forest, yet Legolas saw no one. "Who are you?" Legolas demanded keeping his voice steady. "Someone you should know, but certain events have kept us apart, resulting in this forced meeting." A figure stepped out of the forest and Legolas' eyes widened as the memory of what had happened to him became clear. This was the one who had captured him! Their black hood still covered their features; the robe they wore covered the rest of their body, and they wore black boots. "What do you want from me?" Legolas took a step back as the being approached, the memory of the shadow they had summoned entered his mind. "Now that is a difficult question." The figure stopped walking and paused for a moment, Legolas could feel their eyes on him and suppressed a shudder. "Would it ease your mind if you knew who I was?" The being asked; and without waiting for an answer they reached their hands up and pulled off their hood. He had a fair face with two, bright, blue eyes that looked as if they were glowing. He had black hair that was shorter than anything Legolas had ever seen before, the bangs were slightly longer and hung over his eyes. What stood out the most however, were the pointed ears that adorned the being's head.

"You're an Elf?" Legolas asked, unable to hide his disbelief.  
"Did the ears give it away or was if my ageless features?" The Elf replied rolling his eyes. "And before you ask, my name is Amarth. No, we have not met before so don't ask."  
Legolas blinked once, he didn't recognize this Elf at all. Now that he saw the face of his captor Legolas' fear had subsided somewhat; which made asking his questions much easier.  
"Why did you bring me here? And what have you done to my friends?"  
Amarth sighed and shook his head.  
"Impatient little elfling, aren't you?"

"I am not an elfling." Legolas stated; clenching his hands into fists at his sides.  
"In my eyes you are an elfling. Now if you want the answers you so desperately seek I suggest that you keep your mouth shut." Amarth snapped and Legolas went silent. Amarth watched him for a moment; as if he was seeing if Legolas would speak again, but he remained silent.  
"First of all, I haven't done anything to your friends. Second of all, I brought you here because you are in danger."  
"Danger?" Legolas asked, more confused than afraid. His life had been threatened before, it was nothing new.  
"Yes danger. And I just saved your life, you're welcome by the way." This statement from the dark Elf caused Legolas to bristle in anger.

"Save me? You attacked my friends and took me by force! How can you call that saving?"  
"You are being hunted Legolas, by someone who would have killed your friends and you. Me? I only caused them minor pain and kidnapped you, so in this case I'm the good guy here."  
Legolas' mouth dropped open in shock. How could Amarth be good? His very name meant doom!

"What about those shadows? The ones you used to capture me?" Legolas narrowed his eyes. This "Elf" possessed some kind of dark magic he was sure of it! Amarth however, had a hand covering his face and appeared to be annoyed, very annoyed.

"This is why I never had children," he grumbled removing his hand from his face. "Alright elfling, you think that I'm some evil conjurer of darkness and evil don't you?" Amarth spread his arms out at his sides and smirked. "Although, why shouldn't you think that? After all; _Light is a symbol of good, Darkness is a symbol of evil_."

Legolas froze as the words entered him, words he had known all of his life, and unknowingly he found himself saying, " _And yet there is a way, in which these two can coincide._ "

Amarth's smile grew and Legolas watched; spellbound as light appeared in Amarth's right hand, and shadows appeared in his left. His eyes began to glow, no longer just a trick of the mind; and on his black cloak there appeared streaks of white light that formed different patterns and shapes on the cloak. The inside of Amarth's sleeves were white, and now Legolas could see that his pants were white as well.

The light continued to grow brighter, streaking past Legolas and swirling around him. The shadows mingled in with the light, dancing between the beams.  
"I am the light that hides in darkness." Amarth's voice echoed around him, and Legolas could not help but be filled with awe at what his eyes beheld. "And you Legolas," Amarth continued, "have seen nothing yet."

Suddenly the light and shadows collided into him; he felt the light enter his mind, filling his entire being with energy. The shadows moved throughout him and he felt as if they were apart of soul, and that being torn from them would kill him. Then all was silent; and Legolas felt nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Legolas opened his eyes the world around him was dark, yet he could still see. The trees around him had taken on a pale, silvery, blue sheen; it was as if a black veil had been placed over his eyes. Yet Legolas was unafraid of this new world he was emerged in; in fact it took all of his willpower not to run to the nearest tree and see if it were still climbable in this state. Looking down at his hands, Legolas saw that a faint glow seemed to be surrounding him as well, though it was more white than silver.

"Impressive is it not?" Amarth said looking at him in amusement.

"What is this place?" Legolas faced the strange Elf, the one who claimed to be "The Light that hides in Darkness" and waited for an answer. Amarth raised his hands and shot two streaks, one light and dark, into the air. They spun overhead, filling the sky (at least Legolas assumed it was the sky) with brilliant shapes of light tinged with shadows.

"In order to understand what this place is," Amarth began, "first you must know about the Keepers."

"The Keepers?" Legolas asked turning towards Amarth. The Elf nodded his head upwards and Legolas looked once again at the sky, his eyes widening in wonder at the display before him.

"The Keepers were three beings, created long ago when Arda was first formed." As Amarth spoke the light and shadows began to form the shapes of three beings: One made of light, one of darkness, and one made of both.

"The Light Keeper was created by Eru, she was charged with protecting all that was good in Arda, and to battle the evil that fought to claim the earth."  
As Legolas peered closer at Light he could just make out what appeared to be long hair, and a slim, delicate figure. Legolas imagined that Light was kind, and that her voice would be soft and gentle. She was someone he would feel safe with, someone he could go to for comfort and healing.

"The Dark Keeper was created by Eru as well, he was charged with guarding Light; using his power over the shadows to hide her from their enemies, and aid Light in her work." The shadows formed a being that was meant to represent the Dark Keeper. Legolas could see broad shoulders, and a towering figure. He imagined a strong, silent man whose voice would roll like thunder when he spoke. This was not someone Legolas would go to willingly, only in great need would he trust this one.

"The third Keeper was created to be a helper for both Light and Darkness; his power was not as great as theirs, and was limited to whichever Keeper's power was stronger." Legolas already knew who the third Keeper was, and he wasn't sure what he felt about him yet. "For many years the Keepers carried out their tasks, the deeds of the three remained unknown by those who dwelled in Middle Earth, no one knew that they existed save Eru." Legolas felt a chill down his spine as the light around him began to dim; everything became cold. "As the years went by Darkness began to envy Light and the power she had, he desired it for himself." Amarth's voice became just as chilling as the air around them, and his eyes burned even brighter. "He tried to take Light's power by force; but she would not give it to him, and though she did not want to fight Darkness she had no choice." The two beings that Amarth had created suddenly threw themselves at each other; Legolas watched as they fought. Light clashed with Darkness and a sound like roaring wind filled the air to the point where it was almost deafening. "After hours of battle, both Keepers had become weakened from the overuse of their powers."

Light was struggling to stay on her feet while Darkness was on his knees. Legolas watched them, his heart pounding against his chest.

"That was when Darkness decided that if he could not have Light's power for himself, then no one could."

Legolas watched in horror as Darkness fashioned a spear with his shadows and threw it into Light. She stumbled backwards, shadows spreading over her like poison, then she vanished.

"Without Light to stop him, Darkness used his power to help spread evil over the earth. With no Light Keeper he could not be stopped, for only Light can drive out Darkness."

Amarth sighed and Legolas turned to face him. There was regret in the Keeper's eyes, and something else that Legolas could not quite name. For a while they stood there in silence; until Amarth broke it.  
"So are you going to say anything or just stand there?" He snapped impatiently.  
"I thought you were going to finish." Legolas replied.  
"Finish what? I told you everything about how the Keepers came to be, now it's your turn to start asking questions that will move the plot along!"

Legolas furrowed his brow.  
 _This is the strangest Elf I've ever met. Wait, is he even an Elf?_

"What about you?" Legolas asked,  
"What about me?"  
"Where do you fit into the story? You said that the third Keeper was supposed to be the helper for Light and Darkness, where were you when Darkness killed Light?" Legolas' voice held just the slightest traces of accusation in it, and Amarth noticed.  
"I wanted to help Light, I didn't want her to fight alone but she wouldn't let me. Instead she told me to run, to get as far away from Darkness as possible and go into hiding. So that's what I did." Amarth spun on his heel and started to walk away, Legolas caught up just in time to hear the rest of Amarth's rant.

"The moment Light died I felt my power drain, without her Darkness was able to expand his own power and became stronger. The more he gained the more I lost, as far as my light goes anyway." Amarth paused and Legolas took the opportunity to ask another question, "What is Darkness trying to do? And what happens if you lose all of your light?"

The Keeper came to an abrupt stop and looked over at Legolas.  
"Darkness is trying to do a lot of things," Amarth answered casually, "for a few years now he's been aiding Sauron in his plan to have complete control over Middle Earth."  
A jolt went through Legolas, nearly knocking him off his feet. Darkness was aiding Sauron?! How?!  
"However recently," Amarth continued as if he hadn't said anything shocking at all, "Darkness has moved on to other tasks. Sauron is no longer receiving aid from the Dark Keeper anymore thank the Valar."

Legolas' sighed, though he wasn't calm yet.  
"What is Darkness doing now?" He asked.  
Amarth scratched the back of his head absently before replying.  
"Hunting you."  
Legolas' eyes widened and he took a step back, his entire body felt as if it had just been struck.  
"Me? Why is he hunting me?"

"For the same reason I was hunting you. Trust me Legolas, you don't want to know how long I've been trailing you. Waiting for a sign that my suspicions were correct and that I didn't have the wrong Elven Prince."  
Legolas swallowed a lump in his throat and took another step away from Amarth. Knowing that he'd had two beings after him all this time, two beings that seemed to know who he was and where he lived, filled the Elf with fear. Were his friends in danger? Would Darkness hurt them or his father? What would the Dark Keeper do when he discovered that Amarth had him? What was Amarth going to do to him?  
"What do you want with me? I couldn't have anything that you could possibly want, why are you both seeking me?" The thought of those he cared the most about being in danger filled Legolas with anger. He wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of him.  
"Have you honestly not figured it out yet Legolas?" Amarth stared at him; clearly annoyed but Legolas did not know why. Amarth closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Alright let me sum everything up this way: Light is dead so there is no one who can stop Darkness. Every day he grows more powerful and soon he'll be unstoppable, eventually he will be able to control me and I don't want that. My light is fading and without a Light Keeper it won't come back. Darkness and I both knew that another Light Keeper would come one day and have been waiting patiently for them. That day has finally arrived, and the new Light Keeper has been found."

Legolas blinked several times, shaking his head and backing away from Amarth.  
"No, no you must be mistaken. I-I'm not whatever it is you think I am."  
Amarth smiled and followed after him.  
"Oh yes you are. I know that it's you Legolas, you are the new Light Keeper."  
Legolas shook his head again, his mind unable to come up with anything to say. Amarth however, seemed to be enjoying Legolas' denial.

"I'll admit I was a little surprised myself; how could a simple elvish princeling possibly be a Keeper? And yet you carry all the traits that come with being a Keeper."  
That last bit caught Legolas' attention and he stopped backing away.  
"Traits?" he asked.  
"Oh yes," Amarth replied, "one of them is the tale of Light and Darkness. You know it by heart and yet you don't remember where you learned it from."  
"I-I must have read it somewhere, I've done a lot of reading in my life." Legolas was determined to prove that Amarth was wrong. He wasn't a Keeper, he knew he wasn't.  
"You couldn't have read it because it has never been written down." Amarth stated. "Only the Keepers know that tale, for it is a reminder of what we are. Another trait you have is your sensitivity to evil. You can sense enemies long before they arrive."

"Lots of Elves are like that!" Legolas argued. "I am no exception."  
"Oh really? Can all Elves sense a multitude of orcs coming from miles and miles away? And do all Elves faint upon sensing too much evil at once? Say I don't know; a dark fortress near your home or a pack of orcs coming to attack a small traveling party?"  
Legolas froze, his body turning to ice. He remembered standing at the edge of the forest near Amon Hem; he'd felt the orcs coming and had been about to warn Aragorn when darkness had overcome him. The last thing Legolas remembered was not being able to see anything, and someone screaming in agony. Had the orcs caused that? No they couldn't have, he'd fought orcs before and other fell things that lurked in Mirkwood.  
"Tell me the truth Legolas, have you ever fainted whilst being near evil before?" Amarth asked not in concern, but with his arms folded and a smirk on his lips. Grudgingly Legolas thought of several times where he had been out on a patrol in his home, and had collapsed unexpectedly.  
"Yes, I have fainted before. But it was never because I was afraid!"  
"You are right Legolas, it was not from fear. Your fainting spells are due to an overexposure to evil. You Elves are more sensitive to it than most, and a Light Keeper is especially sensitive, so it would make sense that your body would be unable to handle it all. Don't worry though, once you have learned how to use your powers your days of fainting will be over."

Legolas bristled and turned away from Amarth. He'd spoken with his father about his fainting spells, and even with Aragorn on more than one occasion. Neither of them had been able to explain it. Now Amarth was saying it was because he was a Keeper, but he was wrong! He had to be wrong.  
"I am not a Keeper." Legolas glared at Amarth, daring him to deny what he believed to be set in stone.  
"You are a Keeper Legolas, and do you want to know how I can prove it?"  
"How?"  
"You're here in the Between."

That was not the answer Legolas had been expecting. "The Between?" "It's this place we are in now." Amarth spread his arms out and gestured to the land around them. "This is the Between, where the Keepers can use their powers without limits, and only a Keeper can come here." Amarth smiled in triumph. "So as you can see Legolas, there is no denying it any longer. You are the new Light Keeper."

Legolas shook his head, he wanted to tell Amarth that he was wrong, but everything he had said…

 _It all makes sense, too much sense._

The story, being able to sense evil, and being in this place, it was all too much. He would not accept it.

"I am not a Keeper Amarth." Legolas stated, his eyes burning into Amarth's. "I am the prince of Mirkwood, the son of Thranduil. I am a warrior and that is all I'll ever be. Not some being from a legend, that is not me."

Legolas finished and waited for Amarth's response, but all the Keeper did was shrug.  
"Alright fine. Live in your little fantasy world see if I care, but one of these days you will have to wake up and face the truth. In the meantime Darkness can come and kill you and everyone you so much as laid eyes on."  
He'd hit a nerve.

Legolas thought of his father, Aragorn, the rest of his friends, would Darkness really kill them all? What if he was after them now? If Darkness is hunting me, but I'm nowhere to be found, will he go after them to get to me? His hands tightened into fists. "Bring me to my friends, now." Legolas demanded. "Do you really think that after all the trouble I went to get you before Darkness did, that I'm just going to let you go? You're even more delusional than I thought." Amarth chuckled. "I don't care about Darkness! Or you for that matter! Both of you are mistaken, I'm not a Keeper, and I'm going back to my friends." Legolas braced himself for whatever Amarth was about to do, and again his response surprised him. " _Ai_ how does your father handle you? If you were my son I would have-actually I won't go there right now-but you my friend can be very aggravating." Amarth walked past him adding, "And you're stubborn." Legolas rolled his eyes and followed. "I'll make you a deal Legolas," Amarth continued without stopping, "I will take you back to your friends, and in return you must allow me to remain with your little Fellowship." "Are you mad? They wouldn't let you stay, not after kidnapping me and attacking the Hobbits!" "To answer your first question yes, I am mad. It's how I've survived for this long." Amarth finally ceased walking and turned around to face Legolas.  
"As for your friends, whether or not they want me around is not their choice. I have to protect you from Darkness and whether I do that here or with your friends is up to you. Now make your choice."  
Legolas narrowed his eyes as he thought about Amarth's offer. He still didn't trust him, and he didn't want him endangering his friends. Yet before Legolas had gotten mixed in all of this he'd been apart of the Fellowship, and as long as he still lived he would not abandon his friends to continue their quest alone. Having made up his mind Legolas sighed and gave his answer.  
"You can stay with us, but if you do anything to harm them I swear that I will kill you myself. Is that clear?"

Amarth smiled and dipped his head.  
"Don't worry Legolas, your friends have nothing to fear from me."  
Straightening himself, Amarth studied Legolas for a moment, then turned around.  
"Alright Legolas, it's time to return to where your friends were last seen. Are you ready?"  
Before Legolas could answer Amarth grabbed him by the wrist; and suddenly the ground seemed to vanish from under Legolas' feet. The world flew past him in a blur, and he was forced to close his eyes to avoid dizziness. Legolas could not tell whether it was he who was moving, or if everything around him was suddenly flying past him while he remained still.

Then just as soon as it had started, it stopped.

"You can open your eyes now Legolas."  
Cautiously the Elf opened his eyes. The world was no longer dark, there was color again which told Legolas that they were out of the Between. He scanned the area and quickly recognized the shore where the Fellowship had made camp; but something was wrong.  
Legolas' heart started beating rapidly in his chest and his hands shook. Littered across the shore were the bodies of orcs, but there was no sign of his friends. He spotted the three boats they had been given in Lorien and raced towards them, taking care not to trip over the dead bodies. Looking inside the first boat he came across he saw that it had been cleared of most of its supplies; the other two boats had been emptied as well. He saw the remains of where they had made a fire, nothing was left of it but a pile of ashes. Lastly Legolas scanned the dead bodies for those of his companions, his chest tightening at the thought of seeing one of them dead. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief when the only bodies to be found were those of the orcs.

 _They must have survived! But why did they not cross the lake as Aragorn said they would?  
_ All three boats were still there, so what had become of the Fellowship? Legolas glanced down at the dead orcs when a chilling thought entered his mind.  
 _What if they were captured?_

"We have to find them." Legolas announced turning to Amarth, who was absently staring at the lake with his head tilted to the side.  
"Amarth!"  
"Hm?"  
"Come on!"  
"Sorry I was just enjoying the view, Middle Earth truly is a beautiful place is it not?"  
Legolas narrowed his eyes and Amarth put his hands up in surrender.  
"Alright, I'm coming. Don't worry Legolas, we'll find your friends soon."

 _If they are even alive that is._ Legolas thought somberly. Amarth walked up to him and grabbed his wrist again, and without asking if he was ready the two vanished


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Legolas didn't think he would ever get used to moving as fast as Amarth did. How the Keeper managed to travel at such speed was a mystery to him.  
 _I'll ask him about it later, if I get the chance that is.  
_ Suddenly they came to an abrupt stop and Legolas nearly lost his footing; arms flailing in a very undignified manner, he managed to keep his face from colliding with the ground.  
"You could have told me that we were stopping." Legolas muttered straightening himself. Amarth didn't seem to be paying attention to him and was looking over his shoulder. His eyes were closed and Legolas noticed that he was trembling slightly.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Did you say something?" Amarth opened his eyes and shook his head.  
"What were you doing just now?" Legolas asked growing a bit impatient. Amarth chuckled and patted him on the head.  
"Just making sure that we were not being followed. Now be a good little Elf and stop asking questions, understand?" Striding past him Legolas had no choice but to follow. He realized that they were still in the Between which irked him somewhat; how was he supposed to find his companions if he was stuck in this place?

The landscape had completely changed; instead of a forest they were in the midst of vast, rolling plains that stretched on far beyond the sight of Elves. Legolas usually prefered to stay out of open areas, they made him feel too exposed, his lack of weapons did not help matters either. He remembered that after his fainting spell at Amon Hen he'd removed his bow and quiver, Amarth probably had his dagger.  
"May I have my weapon back?" His request was met with laughter.  
"You mean that bread knife of yours? I got rid of it."  
Legolas froze in his tracks; anger and disbelief marring his fair face.  
"Why would you do that?" He demanded quickly catching up to Amarth.  
"Keepers don't need mortal weapons Legolas." The Between Keeper (which was what Legolas decided to label him as) shook his head smiling in mirth.  
"I am not a Keeper!" Legolas insisted but his words were meaningless in Amarth's head.  
"You will come to accept your destiny sooner or later. For now I am going to enjoy being amused by your denial."

Legolas scowled but said nothing else on the matter. He did not feel like starting an argument with the Keeper right now; at the moment his only goal was to find Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship. He prayed that they were alright, it was all he could do. Something bright up ahead caught Legolas' eye; it was a white light, shining in the distance. A startled gasp escaped his lips as more appeared: though none were as bright as the first light he had seen.  
"What are those?" Legolas' voice revealed that he was intrigued by the lights; and he gazed at them with childlike awe.  
"Those are your friends," Amarth explained coming to a stop beside Legolas, "or to be more specific; your friends' spirits."  
"Their spirits?" Legolas' face blanched and he looked as if he was about faint.  
"Well, not exactly, it's more of a representation of their spirits. The bright ones are good and the dark ones are bad. The dimmer the light the closer that person is to death." Amarth paused for a moment before turning towards Legolas.  
"Only a Keeper can see a being's inner light."  
Legolas refused to meet his gaze and started forward.  
"Come on, I just want to leave this place now."  
Amarth shrugged, "Alright then."  
Suddenly Legolas felt as if he was being pulled out from water; the world turned from hazy and blue to the normal sight he was familiar with. He breathed a sigh of relief when looking in his friends' direction there were no more lights to be seen. Legolas and Amarth were too far to be seen by them; but Legolas could easily make out the familiar faces of the Fellowship. There was one problem though; three of the hobbits were missing.

"Shall we continue?" Amarth asked gesturing for him to lead the way. Without a word Legolas started forward. As he neared his companions the Elf began to wonder; what would Aragorn and the others think about Amarth, and what he had said about him being a Keeper?  
 _There is only one way to find out…  
_ Taking a deep breath Legolas continued onward; preparing himself for whatever reaction his friends would give him.

)0()0(

"Rest as much as you can," Aragorn ordered, "we leave at first light."  
No one said anything or argued with him; the sun was sinking below the horizon and soon the land would be blanketed in darkness. The Ranger stood separate from what remained of the Fellowship; alone with his thoughts. He, Boromir, Gimli, and Frodo had been on the orcs' trail for days with no sign of gaining on them. It was hard for the four to keep up with their quarry; Frodo and Gimli could not keep up with him and Boromir's long strides, and the Hobbit would tire far quicker than they would. Their injuries did not help things along either; though they were recovering the healing process was going far too slow for Aragorn's liking.

He sighed and allowed his mind to wander back to Amon Hen. Frodo hadn't awakened until the next morning; when he did his eyes had been wide with terror and he'd panicked. Once they had managed to calm him the Hobbit told them about the cloaked being who'd appeared in the woods. Aragorn had listened in silence as Frodo retold how the figure rendered Boromir unconscious before stabbing him in the chest. When Aragorn told him that there had been no wounds on him Frodo didn't say anything.  
Then Frodo was told what fates had befallen the rest of their friends; Sam, Merry, and Pippin had been taken by orcs and Legolas captured by a being whom Aragorn now believed to be the one who attacked Frodo. The question that still plagued the Fellowship was: why didn't the cloaked being take the Ring?  
It didn't make sense! The Ringbearer had been alone and defenceless; why leave the Ring and go after Legolas instead? Boromir had wondered if the cloaked being was in league with the orcs who took the Hobbits; but that did not make sense either. The orcs were clearly after the Hobbits; if the cloaked being had been in league with them he would have taken Frodo.

 _The cloaked being must have his own plans, but what are they and what does Legolas have to do with them?_  
The worst thing Aragorn could imagine was that Legolas (being the crown prince of a powerful elven kingdom) would be held hostage or used as a bargaining chip of some sort. Aragorn knew how fiercely Thranduil loved his only son, he would do anything for him. The Ranger looked over in the direction of the setting sun; silently mourning for his lost friend whose fate would remain unknown.  
If he were not responsible for the others he would have gone out searching for Legolas immediately; but he could not abandon Frodo or the others, he was their leader now. Duty came before anything else; that's what he had always been told. Legolas knew this and Aragorn knew that the Elf would not want him risking everyone else's safety (or the quest) for his sake. Thinking about the quest sent another pang of grief stabbing through his heart; in his eyes the quest was dangling on the edge of a cliff, and was about to fall into the depths below with no chance of returning to the light again.

After hearing about their capture Frodo had insisted on going after the Hobbits. Though it grieved him Aragorn had tried to convince the Ringbearer that the quest was their main concern; they had to continue but Frodo would not have it. Like himself, Frodo would not allow another member of the Fellowship to be lost.  
 _Although we may have already lost them and we simply do not know it.  
_ Aragorn turned his tired, storm grey eyes back to his friends. Frodo appeared to be asleep while Boromir and Gimli conversed quietly. Aragorn didn't know what he would do without those two by his side; they'd brought him back from the verge of despair, they were what had given him to strength to continue on.

"Won't you come rest Aragorn?" Boromir asked from where he sat in front of the small fire they had made. Aragorn hadn't wanted to risk making a fire but Boromir had been persistent. "Winter is still upon us" he'd said, "and we will do the Hobbits no good if we all catch our deaths in the cold." In the end Aragorn had conceded and allowed a fire, albeit a very small one, to be made. Now he sat between his two companions; staring absently into the flames that danced in his eyes. "How much distance do you wager is between us and the orcs?" Gimli asked sharpening his axe. "They are many leagues ahead of us, and gaining more with each passing moment." Aragorn replied shortly. He didn't want to admit that he feared they would be too late to rescue their friends. Boromir and Gimli could tell that he did not wish to talk about it so they said no more of it. They remained that way in silence; each one busy with his own thoughts, when Frodo suddenly shot up from where he lay. "He's here! He's coming this way!" The Hobbit's voice trembled in fear but he did not run. Aragorn was on his feet in an instant with Boromir and Gimli right behind him. All three drew their weapons and even Frodo had his hand tightly grasping Sting's hilt. "Do you see him?" Boromir asked searching the grey twilight for any sign of the cloaked being Frodo had described to them. "No, but something is out there." Aragorn replied narrowing his eyes. "I say let him come! I'll show him what the bite of a dwarven blade feels like." Gimli growled, still favoring his right leg slightly. "Now Gimli is that anyway to greet a friend? I thought Dwarves were taught better than that." The voice caused everyone to momentarily freeze. All lowered their weapons in shock as a familiar face emerged from the darkness. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked in disbelief. "Yes _mellon nîn_ , it is I." Legolas smiled at them; but it didn't take the four of them long to realize that something was troubling the Elf. Aragorn's blood ran cold as his eyes landed on the figure cloaked in black standing behind Legolas; he immediately raised his sword and could hear his friends doing the same.  
" _Sîdh!_ Do not harm him!" Legolas exclaimed moving to stand in between Aragorn and the cloaked being.  
"What do you mean?" Gimli did not lower his axe; but he did not move forward. Aragorn was just as confused as the Dwarf and awaited Legolas' explanation. Closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh, Legolas gestured towards the cloaked being.  
"My friends this is Amarth, and he is going to be joining us."  
Amarth removed his hood; revealing short black hair, blue eyes, and a smirk.  
"Whether you want me to or not." He added to Legolas' introduction.  
The four gaped at Amarth, then turned towards Legolas who was hanging his head.  
 _This is going to be a long night…_

 ***sîdh- peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is kind of a filler chapter; don't worry this will be the only one. We're going to be seeing some action soon so stay tuned!**

 **Chapter 8**

An icy silence had settled over everyone; Frodo could clearly see Boromir's and Gimli's anger as they glared at Amarth. Aragorn's faze was unreadable (as usual) while Legolas looked both tired and guilty; Amarth sitting down and playing with a blade of grass completely ignoring them. All six were seated near the fire waiting to hear Legolas' explanation; Frodo desperately wished that he would hurry, they were wasting time here!

"Go on Legolas," Aragorn nodded in the Elf's direction, "tell us everything."  
Legolas hesitated and started wringing his hands, lowering his head he murmured something in Elvish that only Aragorn seemed to catch.  
"Why won't he speak in the common tongue? We're not all Elves!" Gimli questioned somewhat impatiently.  
"Legolas is not fluent in Westron," Aragorn explained, "he does not know how to tell us everything."  
Frodo's eyes widened slightly; he knew that Legolas had trouble with the common tongue, but he hadn't thought that the Elf struggled with it that much. Sighing Aragorn turned to Amarth; who had heard everything that was said but did not dare show it.  
"Amarth was it?" Aragorn asked. The dark Elf groaned and discarded the blade of grass he'd been fiddling with.  
"I heard you, I'm guessing you need me to fill you in on everything?"  
"Only what Legolas cannot tell himself."

Amarth shrugged, his way of complying. Frodo was a bit skeptical about Amarth helping Legolas tell his story; how would they know if he was lying? Meanwhile Aragorn was nodding for Legolas to begin; the Elf furrowed his brow and began from when he'd been captured.  
"I was with the Hobbits when Amarth came, he took me by force and I was rendered senseless. When I came to myself I was in a strange forest alone and unarmed." Legolas paused for a moment and Frodo could see him once again wringing his hands. Why was he so nervous?  
"Amarth came and he claimed to have had rest-wresc- saved me." The Elf looked pleadingly in Aragorn's direction, saying something in his own tongue. Aragorn nodded his head and said something back that seemed to calm Legolas some.  
"Legolas needs you to continue for him." The Ranger adressed Amarth who hand covering his mouth and amusement in his eyes.  
Frodo's body trembled slightly in anger when he realized the dark Elf was laughing at Legolas' struggle to say "rescued."

 _That must be a word he has not learned yet._ Frodo thought.  
"Alright, if I must I must." Amarth sat straight up and cleared his throat: abruptly ceasing his laughter.  
"Before I begin I need you all to promise that no word will be spoken until my explanation is complete. So please hold all your questions until the end of the story because I will not be stopping to answer any and I will not be repeating myself, is that understood?"  
Frodo glanced at Aragorn who nodded; in a way Frodo was glad that there would be no interruptions, he wanted to get this over with.

"I am not an Elf." Was the first thing Amarth said. Boromir's face wrinkled in confusion, Gimli scoffed, Aragorn arched an eyebrow skeptically, and Legolas looked like he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Frodo remained silent and waited for Amarth to continue; he'd assumed that Amarth wasn't what he appeared to be.  
"I mean, I am an Elf, but at the same time I am not. The four of you are going to be the first to know about the secret beings known as the Keepers."  
They listened in silence as Amarth wove the tale of the Keepers; Frodo found himself becoming entranced by the story of Light and Darkness, though he was unaware that Amarth was going through the story as quickly as possible in order to get it done with. Legolas knew that some parts of the tale had been skimmed over; Amarth certainly wasn't trying to impress anyone this time around. As he neared the end the others failed to notice how tense Legolas had become.  
"After the death of Light; Darkness was free to spread his evil wherever he wished. As of late he has been aiding Sauron, though he has recently moved his attention on to something else."

No one said anything.  
All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and crickets chirping in the distance. Amarth stared at them and narrowed his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitched.  
"Is no one going to ask what Darkness is now focusing his attention on?" He asked impatiently.  
"You told them not to speak." Legolas murmured.  
"Well this is the point where they ignore my rule and ask an obvious question to which I will give a shocking answer that will change everything they know. Now someone please ask me what Darkness is doing so we can move along! I'm starting to get bored." Amarth huffed and slouched where he sat.  
"Alright, what is this "Darkness" fellow (if he even exists) doing?" Gimli's hand was tightening and untightening around his axe; if he did not get answers soon nothing would be able to hold him back.  
"He is hunting Legolas." Amarth replied, a smile on his lips.

"Legolas? Why would he be hunting Legolas?" Aragorn demanded taking a step forward, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
"Simple, it is because Legolas is the new Light Keeper." At this Frodo turned towards Legolas; who had lowered his head allowing his hair to cover his face. The Elf's knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them.  
"Is that true Legolas?" Aragorn was trying to keep his voice calm, but there was no hiding the shock in his voice.  
"I wouldn't bother asking him, he's still in denial about it." Amarth plucked another blade of grass from the ground and began to play with it in his hands.  
"Legolas? Answer me please."  
A sigh escaped Legolas' lips and he raised his head; brushing strands of hair out of his face.  
"I do not know. Amarth says I am, and what I have seen…" Legolas trailed off and let his gaze wander towards the fire; the orange flames danced in his blue eyes.  
"I-I cannot believe that I am." He mumbled after a moment of silence.

Aragorn studied him for a moment before turning back to Amarth.  
"What makes you think that Legolas is a Keeper?" The Ranger questioned sharply.  
Amarth tossed the blade of grass aside and stood to his feet.  
"I don't think he is, I _know_ he is. I'm not going to bother explaining because none of you would understand, so I'm just going to show you." Amarth turned towards Legolas and raised his hands; immediately Legolas scrambled to his feet and Aragorn moved to stand in front of him while the other three grabbed their weapons. The Between Keeper smirked and lowered his hands.  
"So you lot are loyal to each other. Good, stupid, but good. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything."  
"What were you going to do?" Frodo asked remembering all too well what this being was capable of.  
"Oh attack Legolas and see if his Keeper instincts kicked in, but that wouldn't work it's too soon in the story. Besides Darkness is on his trail and him using his powers would only bring him here all the quicker."

"Does Darkness know where Legolas is now?" Aragorn questioned without moving from his spot.  
"Well, he knows where he isn't if that's any comfort," Amarth rubbed the back of his neck, "however he usually knows where I am."  
"Then why come to us?" Boromir demanded, "You'll lead Darkness straight to Legolas!"  
"My original plan was to take Legolas somewhere far away until he learned to use his powers and eventually defeat Darkness. But since he refuses to accept his destiny and is as stubborn as a mule I had no choice except to bring him here. Now as long as Legolas doesn't have access to his powers he should remain hidden from Darkness, however if he somehow catches up with us I'm the only one who can protect Legolas."  
"What will Darkness do to Legolas if he finds him?" Frodo (unlike the others) was more worried than angry.  
"He'll kill him." Was all Amarth said. Everyone fell silent as Amarth's words sank in: Legolas was staring at the fire again, Gimli was leaning on his axe, Boromir had his eye on Amarth, Frodo was watching Aragorn and waiting for his response to all this.

"If what you say is true Amarth," the Ranger began, "how long would it take for Darkness to overtake us?"  
"Not very long. He could arrive, do his dirty work, and be gone before we even knew he was there. He is far more powerful than he used to be and he is growing stronger by the day."  
"You said that he'd been aiding Sauron, how would he be able to help him without anyone knowing?"  
"Sauron does not know he was being aided. As a rule Keepers cannot reveal themselves to those they are aiding-" Amarth gestured to those gathered with his hands- "I am not aiding you I am protecting my fellow Keeper. Anyways; Darkness would have been helping Sauron in secret; putting thoughts into his head that would be better left unthought, providing "accidents" for those who would foil his plans, even giving him a small portion of his power."

Aragorn's face became grim; knowing that Darkness was freely roaming Middle Earth and causing evil to spread only made their task of destroying the Ring even more perilous. Not to mention that they now had this whole Keeper business to worry about, and Legolas' life was in danger. Sighing he faced Legolas who averted his gaze; he could not even begin to imagine what was going on in the Elf's head.  
"Aragorn what the others?" Frodo's small voice brought Aragorn out of his thoughts. There was a look of hopelessness in the Ringbearer's eyes; of course he was worried sick about Sam, Merry, and Pippin. How were they supposed to rescue them on top of everything else?  
"Frodo, I don't know if we will be able to save them. We do not even know if they are alive and we have put off the quest for far too long." It hurt him to say this, but Frodo's expression of anger and grief hurt more. He knew what he was asking of Frodo; abandon his closest friends to their deaths and carry on, it was something Aragorn was no stranger to but Frodo, the Hobbit had never been faced with this situation before.  
"There may be a way to save them." Legolas' voice startled them; he'd hardly spoken all night.  
"How?" Frodo stepped past Aragorn, desperate and willing to do anything to rescue his friends.  
"It will require Amarth's help." They all turned to Amarth who was staring absently at the fire and picking at a loose piece of thread on his sleeve. When he realized that he was being stared at he looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you vagabonds planning?"  
"Amarth you need to find the _yrch_ that have taken our friends." Legolas stepped out from the shelter his friends provided; openly facing Amarth. The Between Keeper snorted and shook his head.  
"If you think I'm leaving you then you're as mad as the Fëanorians. If I go Hobbit hunting who's going to protect you?"  
"Darkness cannot find me without my- _powers._ He can find you though."  
"Your point?" Amarth crossed his arms.  
"If you go Darkness may follow you and leave us." Legolas' plan made sense to everyone; except Amarth.  
"What if that doesn't work and Darkness comes and kills you? Then I can say goodbye to my free will and hello to an eternity of slavery. So can the rest of you if Darkness decides to let you live."  
"That's a risk we're willing to take." Legolas stood to his full height; though not as tall as Aragorn or most Elves, Legolas could be intimidating when he wished to be. Amarth was experiencing this firsthand; though he wasn't frightened by Legolas he did not wish for things to get ugly.  
Sighing in defeat the Keeper put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright then, perhaps there is a bit of sense in your plan after all. However I can't rush in blindly and slay all the orcs; that will alert Darkness immediately that I was around."  
"We're not asking you to kill the orcs," Aragorn said stepping forward, "we only ask that you slow them down."  
Amarth considered it for a moment as a sly grin spread across his face.  
"Alright; I'll do what I can to slow them down. In the meantime you-" Amarth jabbed his finger into Legolas' chest- "stay out of trouble and do not do anything stupid while I'm gone. Valar I sound like a father…"  
Jabbing Legolas one last time the Keeper spun on his heel and stalked away; suddenly he vanished from sight.  
"What was _that_?!" Gimli exclaimed clutching his axe tightly in his hands.  
"It is a Keeper trait." Legolas replied simply. The Elf's shoulders were slumped and his entire demeanor seemed tired and worn now that Amarth was gone.

"All of us should rest," Aragorn announced, "we will leave at first light."  
No one had to be told twice and the remaining Fellowship settled themselves on the ground as comfortably as they could. One by the one they drifted off to sleep; save Aragorn whose thoughts were too troubling to let him rest, and Legolas who stared blankly at the sky lost in an elven reverie. It was the longest night of their lives; and the last quiet one they would have for a long time.

)0()0(

He was close; so close to finally reaching what he sought.

He could feel the Light Keeper's presence, so close and yet so far.

 _Not yet,_ he told himself, _you must wait for the right moment._

But he had been waiting for far too long, and his patience was wearing thin.

No he would not wait for much longer; his time was coming.

 _Soon the Light Keeper will belong to me, and no one will stop me from claiming him._


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick note: Words written "Like this means that elvish is being spoken."**

 **Chapter 9**

The following day found the remaining Fellowship moving as fast as they could through the vast plains of Rohan. Knowing that Amarth was ahead slowing down their quarry allowed them to travel a bit slower than they had been; though Aragorn still didn't trust the Keeper, he trusted Legolas and his friend was certain that Amarth would keep his word. Aragorn was secretly relieved for the chance to slow their pace; Frodo had enough trouble as it was keeping up with their long strides and Gimli's leg was still healing.

Aragorn was at the front while Boromir took up the back, Frodo and Gimli walked side by side in the middle while Legolas wandered aimlessly around them. The Elf's aloofness was starting to worry the Ranger, he'd hardly spoken and seemed to be purposefully avoiding everyone.  
"Legolas, come walk beside me." Aragorn waved him over and after a brief moment of hesitation, his friend quickened his pace to where he was walking alongside him.  
"Are you alright?" He asked to which Legolas only shrugged. Sighing Aragorn studied Legolas closely, he looked lost, almost sad even.  
"Please Legolas, talk to me. Tell me what is troubling you."

The Elf shook his head and for a moment Aragorn believed that he would be getting nothing but silence from him. Then to his surprise (and relief), Legolas spoke: " _How would you feel if you were not what you thought to be?"_  
 _"Is this about what Amarth said? About you being-"_ Aragorn caught himself just in time. He didn't want to risk anyone overhearing about the Keepers.  
 _"I don't want him to be right," Legolas' eyes clouded, "I grew up in Mirkwood, was raised by my father, told every day that I was the prince of the Woodland Realm, and that's who I was. I never imagined being anything else. I just want to be an ordinary wood-elf Estel, not-whatever it is Amarth claims that I am."_

Aragorn's heart grieved at seeing Legolas this way. The Elf had always been happy and content with who he was; accepting his pace in the world with open arms. To have that suddenly taken away from him was starting to weigh heavy on Legolas' shoulders.  
 _"Believe me Legolas, I wish just as much as you do that none of this happened. But think of what Amarth said: you show all the traits that come with being a Keeper."_  
" _Except for having these "powers" that Amarth speaks of."_ Legolas snapped, his sudden change in mood startling Aragorn. _"If I am the Light Keeper why am I only now discovering the truth? How is it that I couldn't (and still cannot) use my powers?"  
"Perhaps you couldn't because you were unaware that you had them,"_ Aragorn suggested.

 _"Does that mean I'll suddenly be able to use them now that I know? Can I just wave my hands and summon light at will?"_ Legolas waved his arm to illustrate his point, and just as he'd expected nothing happened.  
Aragorn watched him and waited until Legolas had calmed himself before speaking again: _"Give this some time Legolas. Wait until Amarth returns, there is a chance that he can help you with this. Until then do not think about it, let your thoughts wander elsewhere for a time. Alright?"_

Legolas looked as if he were about to argue for a moment; his eyes were narrowed and glinted dangerously. Just as soon as the look came it passed and Legolas' face softened.  
"I will try." With that Legolas fell silent, his eyes focusing on the land before them. Aragorn glanced over his shoulder at the others; Frodo and Gimli seemed to be talking about something while Boromir met Aragorn's gaze. His eyes moved over to Legolas for a second before moving back to Aragorn, silently asking about the Elf's wellbeing. Aragorn nodded before facing the land before him again, wondering where their winding path would lead them next.

)0()0(

 _This will be interesting._  
Amarth was laying on his stomach with his chin resting on his hands, watching the uruks march below him from his place on the ledge they were passing by. It hadn't taken him long to find them, he could sense the evil emanating from the creatures from miles away. At the moment he was in the Between, hidden from sight. Amarth could easily spot the Halflings' inner lights among the dark shadows that represented the uruks. All three were glowing bright which meant none of them were harmed severely.

 _Now all I must do is slow them down._  
The Keeper stood to his feet and stepped out of the Between, emerging into the physical world. If the uruks were to look up they'd see him immediately, which was exactly what he wanted. Amarth raised his left hand, summoning a small shadow he selected his target. Flicking his wrist he sent the small shadow streaking through the air, having it "sting" the back of an uruk's neck.

The beast immediately turned to where Amarth stood. The Elf waved just as the uruk roared in rage.  
"An Elf! There's a filthy Elf up on the ledge!" This caused the rest of the uruks to come to a stop. A few looked up at where the first uruk had claimed the Elf was.  
"There ain't no Elf up there! You're seeing things." One of the uruks growled.  
"There was an Elf I saw it!" The first snapped angrily.  
Suddenly another cry was heard from the rear of the pack: "There it is! On that hill over there!"

Again all the uruks turned their eyes towards the hill, but just like before there was nothing to be seen.  
"Enough! There is no Elf around here, if there was we'd 'ave killed it already."  
"Are you sure about that?" Amarth asked from where he stood behind the uruk. The beast whirled around just as Amarth vanished.  
"Who said that?!" The uruk roared. Several others backed away fearfully. Meanwhile, the three Hobbits were glancing at each other from where they hung on the uruks backs. None of them knew what was going on, and they were simply hoping that their captors' anger wouldn't be unleashed on them.

Fortunately for the Hobbits, the uruks were too occupied with the thought of an Elf lurking around to concern themselves with their prisoners. By this time Amarth had returned to the top of the ledge, he used his shadows to fashion a thin rope, then using his hands to control it he had the shadow weave around unnoticed between the uruks feet. Once he was satisfied; Amarth closed his left hand into a fist and watched as ten of the abominations were pulled off their feet smiling in satisfaction as they collapsed ungracefully onto the ground, pulling a few more of their number down with them.  
If the uruks were angry before it was nothing compared to the frenzy that had entered their eyes. Fights were beginning to break out all over the place, which slowly began to reduce the number of the beasts.  
 _As I always say: when it comes to killing orcs let them do the deed themselves._

Amarth's triumph vanished in an instant when he sensed more orcs approaching. Quickly stepping back into the Between, he watched as a band of smaller orcs appeared, his eyes narrowed when he sensed something else among them. His blue eyes widened in horror and his skin paled.  
 _Darkness…  
_ Amarth glanced down at the orcs, they were speaking with the uruk-hai who had finally stopped fighting. He knew that he was supposed to slow them down for the others, but his priorities hadn't changed.  
"Sorry Halflings," he muttered turning his back on them, "you're on your own."

)0()0(

"We are gaining on them," Aragorn announced rising from where he'd been kneeling on the ground. The tracks they'd been following were fresh; and judging by the looks on his friends' faces, they were glad to have made the decision to push themselves as hard as they could before a rest was necessary.

The sun was now starting to set ending their pursuit for the day. The five friends found a sheltered spot to make camp for the night. Unfortunately, they did not have what they needed for a fire and had to remain in darkness. For dinner they each took small bites of the lembas bread before deciding who would take first watch. Legolas had the best vision in the dark so he agreed to go first. Aragorn knew the Elf would try to take on all the watches and made a mental note to stay awake until Legolas' watch was over.

He needs his rest just as any of us do. Gazing up at the stars Aragorn allowed his thoughts to wander. He wondered if he was doing the right thing by going after the Hobbits; of course, he wanted to save their friends, but at the same time he feared what the consequences would be for prolonging the quest. They were supposed to get the ring to Mordor and destroy it, yet here they were in Rohan of all places, heading further and further away from their destination.

What would Gandalf have done? It wasn't the first time Aragorn had asked that question since things fell apart at Amon Hen. He hopelessly wished that the wizard would suddenly appear before them, offer his guidance and lead them once more. Gandalf would have known what to do, he'd have known what to make of this Keeper business that had come up.  
Ai _Gandalf, if only you were now…  
_ Boromir and Gimli had assured him multiple times that he was doing the right thing, and that they would follow him no matter what, while that lifted Aragorn's spirits somewhat he was still afraid that he was leading them all astray. Suddenly Legolas sprang to his feet, his body tense and alert. Aragorn quickly followed and noticed that the others were rising as well.

"Amarth? What are you doing here? Did you find the Hobbits?" Legolas asked stepping forward. Aragorn couldn't see the Keeper clearly in the dim light, but his words turned the Ranger's blood to ice.  
"We have to go, now!" Amarth went to grab Legolas' arm but the younger Elf pulled away.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas demanded. Aragorn's hand rested on his sword, waiting for Amarth to try and grab Legolas again.  
"You are not safe here! We're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it! The rest of you, my apologies, I will no longer be offering my aid."  
"You're not taking him anywhere!" Gimli gripped his axe and took a step forward. He'd been patient for far too long with this so called "Keeper."  
"I'm not asking for permission _Dwarf._ " Amarth raised his hand a tendril of shadow flew from his hand, wrapping itself tightly around Legolas' arm. The Elf was yanked forward into Amarth's grasp.  
"Legolas!" The name hardly left Aragorn's mouth before the two Elves vanished.

)0()0(

"Take me back!" Legolas shouted once they'd stopped. He didn't know where Amarth had taken him, all he knew was that they were once again in the Between.  
"Why? So I can let you die? Not a chance." Amarth was looking around, his hands trembling.  
"Then at least tell me what's wrong!" Though he wouldn't admit it, Legolas was afraid of whatever it was that had set Amarth on edge, and not knowing for sure what it was only added to his mounting fear. Suddenly Amarth grabbed Legolas and put himself in front of the younger Elf, summoning both light and dark in his hands at once.

"Good evening Amarth, it has been a long time hasn't it?"  
Legolas froze as the voice entered his ears; his heart pounded in his chest and his entire body began to tremble.

Darkness had come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Now Amarth, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Darkness' voice echoed around them; chilling the air enough to make Legolas shiver. The Dark Keeper was cloaked completely in shadows making it impossible for Legolas to see him clearly, but he did not have to see the Keeper to be frightened. The terror he'd felt at seeing the Balrog in Moria was almost nothing compared to what he felt now; pure evil seemed to radiate from the being and the Elf desperately wished he was somewhere far away from Darkness.

"You were never a friend of mine," Amarth growled. Darkness laughed, and Legolas was forcing himself not to cover his ears at the horrible sound.  
"Still as friendly as an orc I see. It is nice to know that you have not changed since our last meeting, although your light seems dimmer than normal."  
At this Legolas glanced at the light coming from Amarth's right hand; Darkness was right, it was dim. Legolas froze as he felt the cold, menacing stare of the Dark Keeper rest on him. He wanted to stand behind Amarth to avoid being seen but could not move.  
"So this is the new Light Keeper I have long sought after." Darkness took a step forward, immediately Amarth sent a streak of light flying from his hand that struck the Dark Keeper in the chest. Legolas gasped when Darkness' hold on him vanished; he was given no time to rest as Amarth had already grabbed him by the wrist and was moving so fast Legolas thought he was flying. Suddenly Amarth came to a stop and Legolas nearly lost his balance for a second time. His blue eyes flooded with terror when he saw Darkness standing before them; through the shadows two pale, glowing orbs could be seen which Legolas assumed were the Dark Keeper's eyes.

"Do I frighten you elfling?" Darkness asked tilting his head to the side. "Your hands are trembling."  
Legolas swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to still his shaking hands. Darkness chuckled before raising his hand; five wisps of shadows flowed from his fingers and floated towards Legolas, who found himself frozen once again under Darkness' paralyzing stare. He closed his eyes and shuddered as the shadows weaved around him: brushing against his skin, coiling around his arms and snaking up the back of his neck to entwine themselves in his hair.

"Leave him alone!" Amarth shouted, and for the first time since Legolas met him, the Between Keeper was truly angry. Darkness only laughed again, clearly enjoying himself.  
"Why? I am only helping our dear Legolas adjust to the darkness; he is always fainting when there is too much of it."  
Legolas' eyes flew open and the shadows that Darkness had sent vanished, but he did not notice.  
"How do you know that?" He took a step forward, not noticing that he'd been released either.  
"Your name or your fainting spells? You must be more specific elfling." Darkness' eyes flashed in what Legolas guessed was amusement, but his own eyes betrayed his own mounting horror. If Darkness knew those things about him, what else did he know?  
"Legolas come away from him, _now_." Amarth ordered. Blinking once Legolas slowly backed away from Darkness, not wanting to risk taking his eyes off of the Dark Keeper. Once he was close enough Amarth grabbed Legolas by the arm (for once he was gentle with him) and moved the younger Elf to stand behind him.

"Why do you protect him Amarth? It's not as if he would ever do the same."  
"You honestly believe _that's_ why I'm doing this?" Amarth narrowed his eyes. "You and I both know what will happen if he's harmed and while you're fine with that happening, I'm not."  
"So your reasons _are_ selfish. Thank goodness, for a moment I thought you actually cared about someone other than yourself."  
Legolas noticed Amarth's entire body go rigid, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. Cautiously looking at his face, Legolas was surprised to see the faintest trace of tears in the Between Keeper's cold eyes.  
"You know nothing," Amarth growled.  
"I know that you are a liar and a coward. Tell me Amarth what lies have filled Legolas' naive head with? And what have you kept from him?"

 _Lies? What is he talking about?_ Legolas watched Amarth's face for a reaction but the Keeper had donned a veil of indifference, hiding whatever emotions he may have been feeling.  
"I told him what he needs to know. The rest will come when he is ready."  
There were things Amarth was keeping from him? Why did he feel the need to hide certain things from him?  
"Who are you to decide when he is ready? I say tell him the truth now lest he finds out in a far more unpleasant way." Darkness' eyes gleamed but Amarth remained undaunted. Legolas however, was no longer as fearful as he was before but suspicious of Amarth's secrecy.  
"What truth are you keeping from me?" Legolas demanded.  
"Nothing he would ever tell you," Darkness said before Amarth had a chance to speak, "it is best not to trust someone such as Amarth. He will lie to suit his own needs and does it effortlessly as well. I can assure you Legolas that half of what he has already told you is not true. I, however, would gladly tell you everything he has chosen to withhold."

Darkness spread his arms out as if inviting Legolas to come to him, but despite what he was being told Legolas was no fool.  
"How do I know that you are not lying as well?" He narrowed his eyes as Darkness lowered his arms.  
"You're a bright little elfling aren't you Legolas? It does not surprise me, after all, you are the Light Keeper."  
Legolas opened his mouth ready to once again deny who they claimed him to be but was not given the chance as Amarth stepped forward bristling in anger.  
"Why do you just stand there and talk? You came here for a reason so get on with it!" Amarth looked ready to fight, shadows swirled in his left hand and his eyes were burning with rage.

"Calm yourself Amarth. I did not come here to do battle, I only wished to talk and see the new Light Keeper with my own eyes. I have waited so long…"  
A shudder passed through Legolas as Darkness focused his gaze on him once again. Something wasn't right…  
Amarth said Darkness wanted to kill him, yet he hadn't.  
Why?

"Well you saw him. Now get out of here before I kill you." Amarth raised his hand, his restraint nearly gone. Darkness shook his head chuckling in amusement.  
"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to Amarth, there is too much darkness inside of you and not enough light to balance it out. I can do this-" Faster than Legolas could blink a shadow flew towards him, striking the Elf in the chest and sending him flying backwards. He landed on the ground stunned and breathless; gasping to refill his bruised lungs with air. "-and you would not lift a finger."  
Legolas rolled onto his side, using his shaking arms to try and push himself up. He looked helplessly at Amarth his eyes pleading for him to help, but the Between Keeper only stood and watched, his face expressionless.  
"You will do nothing because my power is greater than yours," Darkness slowly made his way forward, "you will stand there Amarth and watch. After all isn't that what you do best?"  
Again Amarth's body trembled with unfathomable rage. Legolas had never seen someone with such raw, powerful anger in their eyes before.

He felt Darkness approaching and tried once again to push himself up; but it felt as if an invisible weight was keeping him from rising, he was trapped.  
"What did you do when Light needed help? Oh, that's right, you _watched._ How brave of you Amarth, I still cannot fathom why she chose you to be the third Keeper…"  
 _Chosen?_ Legolas' head was spinning as Darkness' words entered his mind. The Dark Keeper was now kneeling in front of him causing the young Elf to tremble uncontrollably. How could one being instill so much terror into his heart? Darkness' pale eyes traveled over Legolas' helpless form; he seemed to be studying him and he felt a chill creep down his spine as the Dark Keeper nodded in approval.

"Yes, you are everything I'd expected you to be Legolas."  
The Elf's body tensed as Darkness placed a hand on his head, gently stroking the golden strands. Legolas wanted to close his eyes but even that simple action was stolen from him.  
"You would serve me well young one, a loyal servant to carry out his master's bidding if you would just let me in."  
Darkness lifted his hand and placed it under Legolas' chin forcing his head up. Pale eyes took in every feature of the young Elf's face, memorizing every detail. Then their eyes locked; searing pain exploded inside of Legolas' head, he screamed and tried to pull away from the Dark Keeper but his captor only tightened his grip. It felt as though an eternity had passed before Legolas was released, falling lifelessly onto the ground. Darkness stood over the still body; if his face had been visible one could see him frowning.

"So she set up a barrier before she left, this will make things difficult…" He stood there for a little longer before turning away from the elfling. Amarth was glaring at him with all the hatred he could muster, which only received a chuckle from Darkness.  
"If I didn't know any better I would say that you actually cared about him." The Dark Keeper searched Amarth's eyes for a hint of what he was thinking, but the Elf was on his guard.  
"You did what you came here for, now go," Amarth growled.  
"Are you truly that upset with me? Even though you knew this would happen? Or did you foolishly think you could prevent this from happening? It does not matter regardless of your thoughts, I did what I had to and you stayed out of the way as you were supposed to. Although thanks to the barrier he will not know the truth, and I know that you won't tell him, perhaps I should just take him now and-"

"GET AWAY!" Amarth threw both light and shadow at the Dark Keeper who vanished just before he could be struck, his mocking laughter echoing in Amarth's ears. Seeing that Darkness was gone Amarth ran over to Legolas, kneeling beside the younger Elf he laid a hand on his head and closed his eyes. His feä was (for the most part) unharmed by Darkness' attempted intrusion. Amarth opened his eyes and removed his hand, watching the rising and falling of Legolas' chest.

Was Darkness right? Did he actually care about the younger Elf? Amarth thought back to the last person he had cared for, oh how long ago that was…  
He shook himself angrily, now was not the time to dwell on the past. What was the point anyway? What had happened was done and there was nothing he nor anyone else could do about it. Sighing in frustration Amarth continued his silent vigil at Legolas' side, watching and waiting for him to awake.

)0()0(

"There are riders approaching." Aragorn lifted his head off the ground, his eyes searching for the coming horsemen. Boromir followed his gaze and his eyes soon landed on the riders.  
"Are we to wait for them or hide until they pass?" Boromir asked.  
"We will wait to see if they are friend or foe. Get behind those rocks."  
Boromir looked over his shoulder and waved Gimli and Frodo forward. The Dwarf and Hobbit quickly headed for the rocks Aragorn had pointed out and Boromir followed with Aragorn close behind.

A whole day had passed since Legolas was taken once again by Amarth. All had been left in a state of shock, not knowing what could be done to find their missing companion. Aragorn and even Gimli hadn't wanted to leave in case Legolas returned but Boromir and Frodo convinced them that this action would be folly. If they waited for Legolas they would lose the Hobbits possibly for good, and the quest was being put off for far too long. Boromir had finally managed to persuade them to continue their hunt by reminding them that Legolas found them before he could do so again.

It had been hard for the Ranger and Dwarf to accept this, but in the end, they agreed that Boromir and Frodo were right. And so here they were now; possibly about to meet with hostile riders. However Boromir doubted that these were enemies, it was much more likely that they were of the Riddermark, loyal to Rohan. If that was the case there was a chance that they would receive help with their hunt. The thundering sound of the horses' hooves grew louder until the riders raced past their hiding place. From where he crouched Boromir could see green banners waving in the wind, glancing at Aragorn the two exchanged a knowing nod. After the last of the riders had passed Aragorn stepped out from between the rocks and Boromir followed along with Gimli and Frodo who was gazing warily ahead of them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" Aragorn's call caught the attention of the riders who turned their mounts around and raced back to where the Fellowship stood. Frodo was moved to the center of their small group just as the riders began to surround them. The ground thundered beneath Boromir's feet and though he knew these were Rohirrim he kept his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. Spears were lowered in front of them pointing inches from his and Aragorn's faces. Frodo kept himself as hidden as possible, one hand resting over where the Ring hung hidden under his shirt. A man's voice sounded behind Boromir, he assumed that this was the leader of the riders.

"What business do two men and a Dwarf have in the riddermark? Speak quickly," he demanded as Boromir turned to face him his brow furrowed slightly. There was something familiar about this man. Another thing he noticed was that the riders hadn't seemed to notice Frodo standing among them, perhaps that was for the best at the moment.  
"Give me your name horse master," Gimli said staring up at the man without the slightest trace of fear, "and I shall give you mine."  
The rider dismounted his grey horse, keeping his dark eyes locked on Gimli.  
"I would cut off your head, _Dwarf_ , it stood but a little higher off the ground." He made no move to carry out his threat, but that did not stop Frodo from suddenly stepping forward with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
"You will not harm him, not as long as I stand by his side." His sudden appearance caused several riders to gasp and stare in shock at the strange creature before them. Though none seemed more surprised than the one who had threatened Gimli.

Before anyone could make a move Aragorn stepped forward, "I'm Aragorn son Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir of Gondor and Frodo of the Shire. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king."  
Boromir was aware of why Aragorn purposefully left out his father's name; they did not know whether friend or foe and so far they had proven to be the latter. It would be unwise to reveal that he was the son of the Steward of Gondor to just anyone. However, Aragorn's caution was proven to be unnecessary as the man's eyes widened.

"You are Boromir, son of Denethor?"  
Boromir glanced sideways at Aragorn who gave a subtle shake of his head.  
"As my friend said before, give me your name and I shall give you mine."  
The man removed his helm and now it was Boromir's eyes that widened.  
"Èomer! Forgive me, I did not recognize you!" The two men clasped each other's forearms in greeting, a ghost of a smile appeared on Èomer's face.  
"I am the one who should apologize, for I had spears pointed at the son of a Steward." At Èomer's command, the spears were lifted, while some riders stared in awe at the travelers, a few still seemed suspicious of them regardless of who they traveled with.

"You know each other?" Gimli asked glaring suspiciously at Èomer. Remembering that his friends were there Boromir quickly made introductions. "This is Èomer son of Èomund, we met during one of my rare visits to Edoras and have kept each other informed of the happenings in our lands."  
"What are you doing this far from Gondor?" Èomer asked.  
"We are hunting a pack of orcs who have taken three friends of our friends captive, have you seen orcs in these lands by any chance?"  
Èomer's smile vanished and his face turned grim. "The orcs were destroyed we slaughtered them during the night."  
"Did you see any Hobbits?" Frodo asked looking up at Èomer with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "They would look as I do, please tell me if you saw them."

Èomer still seemed to be in shock at seeing Frodo there, but it was soon replaced with quiet sorrow as he stated: "We left none alive."  
Frodo's face turned pale and he swayed on his feet, the Hobbit would have fallen if Gimli hadn't been there to steady him. Boromir faintly heard him whisper, "No, please no..."  
Èomer's own eyes betrayed his own grief at seeing Frodo's reaction to the news but continued speaking. "We piled the carcasses and burned them," he pointed east and they followed his gaze. In the distance, Boromir could just make out smoke rising into the air.

"I would let you go search for your friends, but our law allows no one to travel through our lands without the king's consent." There was regret but also pleading in Èomer's voice. Boromir knew that he wished to bring them to Edoras before Theoden, such as their law required, but they could not go now without knowing the fates of Sam, Merry, and Pippin.  
"Allow us to go and discover what has befallen our companions," Aragorn moved to stand beside Boromir, "after we find the answers we seek you have my word that we will go to Edoras and seek permission from your king to travel through his kingdom."  
Èomer's eyes narrowed. "How do I know that I can trust you to keep your word?"  
"Because he has never failed to do so before," Boromir said meeting Èomer's gaze with a challenging stare. The two studied each other for a moment in silence; finally, Èomer let out a sharp whistle.

"Arod! Hasufel!" Two horses (one white and one brown) walked up to Èomer who handed their reins to Aragorn and Boromir.  
"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." With that Èomer returned to his own steed and mounted. "You may search for your friends, and I trust that you will come to Edoras as you promised."  
"We will come." Aragorn assured him.  
Nodding his head Èomer kicked his horse to a run and his men followed. The four friends waited until they were out of sight before exchanging worried looks with each other. Frodo was the only one who did not look at any of them, his eyes remained staring at the ground as a single tear rolled down his face.

He was already mourning for the friends he believed to be lost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Legolas kept his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, hugging them to his chest. His eyes stared blankly ahead as his body trembled; he'd regained consciousness a while ago though he was unsure of how long he'd been awake. Amarth was nowhere to be seen which didn't surprise him. In fact, Legolas was glad that he wasn't there, in this moment he just wanted to be alone.

His encounter with Darkness had left him shaken; everything the Dark Keeper had said and done continued to echo in his mind, and at the center of it all was something Darkness had said: " _I say tell him the truth now lest he finds out in a far more unpleasant way."_

What "truth" was Darkness talking about and why did Amarth keep it from him? Those questions burned in the Elf's mind until they became a raging fire. His fear had quickly turned to anger and suspicion; he would not tolerate being lied to.

"Legolas are you well?" Amarth's sudden appearance didn't startle him, he'd known that he was coming.  
 _I could feel him approach…  
_ _Even now I can sense his feä…_

Was he finally beginning to unlock his powers? What would happen when he did?  
"Legolas," Amarth snapped, "I asked if you were alright."  
Slowly Legolas stood, drawing in a deep breath as he did so. Without turning to face the Between Keeper he asked, "What are you hiding from me?"  
"I'm not hiding anything Legolas. I swear I'll tell you everything when you're ready."

Suddenly the Elf whirled around and threw himself at Amarth, he would take this no longer. Unprepared for the sudden attack Amarth had no time to move as Legolas' fist slammed into his jaw sending him stumbling backwards. Legolas immediately went in for another blow; this time striking Amarth on the side of the head, Amarth collapsed onto the ground.  
"I will not wait!" He shouted standing over the fallen Keeper with his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Tell me the truth now!"  
Silence hung in the air, neither Elf moved. Then Amarth raised his head; his eyes sparkled in mirth and a lopsided grin adorned his face, blood trickled from a cut on his lip.

"So you can fight," he chuckled and continued to smile at Legolas, "but let's see you handle this." A shadow flew towards Legolas who managed to leap out of the way only to be punched in the stomach by Amarth. The younger Elf doubled over, trying to breathe as another shadow slammed into his back sending him falling onto his hands and knees.  
"There are things you cannot yet understand Legolas." Amarth circled him with his hands clasped behind his back; waiting. When Legolas tried to rise the Keeper raised his fist and a shadow slammed into his side, knocking him over once again.  
"For your own good, I've chosen to keep those things from you until you are ready." Amarth swung his arm upwards which sent Legolas flying through the air; his body crashed onto the ground and he rolled several feet before coming to a stop.  
"And I am the one who will decide when that time comes."  
Legolas' head snapped to the side as Amarth's fist collided with his jaw and he fell for what he prayed was the last time.

"I hope I've made myself clear."  
Legolas laid flat on his back with his arms spread out beside him. His lip was now bleeding the way Amarth's was, his entire body was sore and his breaths came in labored gasps.  
"You should get some rest Legolas before I take you back to your friends." With that Amarth spun on his heel and walked away, vanishing into the darkness that the Between provided. His words barely registered in Legolas' exhausted mind.  
 _He's taking me back?  
_ Closing his eyes the Elf decided that it would be best if he didn't do any more thinking until his body had recovered; slowing his breathing he fell into a healing sleep, lost to the world around him.

It would be the last time he would be able to do so.

)0()0(

The smoke rose into the sky only adding to the sick feeling in Frodo's stomach. From where he sat in front of Aragorn on Hasufel Frodo kept telling himself that his friends were alive, that Éomer was mistaken. Yet upon arriving at the aftermath of the Rohirrim's attack, the hope that his friends were alive nearly vanished. Aragorn squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him but the gesture failed to ease Frodo's doubts.

The four dismounted and reluctantly began to search the burning pile of carcasses. Frodo coughed at the rancid smell and used his cloak to cover his nose, the smoke stung his eyes making them water, but that was not the only reason his eyes were tearing up. He couldn't bring himself to go near the mound and no one forced him to. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli searched while casting quick glances at Frodo to make sure he was alright.

That was when Gimli pulled something out from the pile of orcs, he held it up so the others could see.  
"It's one of their wee belts," The Dwarf choked on his words as he lowered the belt, his eyes turning downward. Frodo stared at the charred belt, wondering whose it had been. His legs gave out as memories of his friends flooded his mind. He remembered a little Pippin running to catch up with him and Merry as they went to steel mushrooms from Farmer Maggot, Sam's cheerful whistling as he trimmed the bushes outside of Bag-End, hot summers spent cooling their tired feet in the stream out in the woods.  
 _I will never see them again…  
_ _They're gone…  
_ _They're gone and it's all my fault…_

Aragorn stared helplessly at Frodo. He had failed him, he failed Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Heat welled up inside of him until he could take it no longer. He kicked at an abandoned orc helmet: letting out the most painful, furious scream as he dropped to his knees. Boromir stared blankly at the mound, tears forming in his eyes as he gave an indiscernible shake of his head, his feeble attempt to deny what was happening.  
The four remaining Fellowship stood (or knelt) in silence. Each fighting to come to terms with their grief. It was then that Aragorn's gaze focused on a certain spot on the ground, seeing something that only the most skilled of Rangers could detect.  
"A Hobbit lay here, and two others." He said aloud. Boromir glanced at him curiously while Gimli and Frodo walked over to where Aragorn was searching the ground, the faintest glimmer of hope shone Frodo's eyes.  
The Ranger picked up a rope, briefly studying it in his hands.  
"Their hands were bound, then they were cut." He dropped the rope and continued to move forward.  
"They ran over here. They were followed."  
Excitement coursed through him as he broke into a run.  
"The tracks lead away from the battle! Into Fangorn Forest…"

The others came to stand beside him, all four gazing warily at the forest.  
"Fangorn, what madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked. Aragorn exchanged a glance with Boromir who nodded. Without another word, they entered the darkness of Fangorn.

)0()0(

The trees loomed overhead filling Legolas with wonder at the ancient forest. He'd heard tales of Fangorn growing up and couldn't believe that he was looking at it with his own eyes.  
"Your friends are _inside_ the forest Legolas." Amarth gave him a shove which Legolas did his best to ignore. Ever since their "fight" the Between Keeper had been short tempered towards Legolas; this didn't bother him though for he was glad to soon be away from Amarth for awhile. He wouldn't remain with the others Legolas was sure of it, though he would be watching.

Still in the Between the two could see the bright lights that identified each Fellowship member. Aragorn's was the brightest (a fact that was not lost on Legolas) followed by Gimli's and Boromir's. However, Frodo's light worried Legolas. It wasn't as bright as the others, in fact he could almost see a dark tint at the edge of the light. Where the Ring hung around Frodo's neck pure blackness could be seen: and Legolas feared that it was the Ring causing the darkness to enter Frodo's light.

"Keep an eye on that halfling Legolas," Amarth said coming to stand behind him, "Darkness will find out he has the Ring sooner or later. I don't know whether he will kill the halfling and take It, or bring him alive to Sauron. Perhaps you along with him."  
His last words sent a shiver down Legolas' spine and he did not notice Amarth bringing him out of the Between.  
"Go to your friends now, I'll be keeping an eye on things from here." With that the Keeper returned to the Between leaving Legolas alone. Turning back to where he'd seen the others Legolas ran between the trees; pausing every so often to lay his hand on the trunk of one and offer a quick "hello," which in turn caused several trees to murmur in response. A wood-elf had not walked through Fangorn for many years and a few eagerly called for Legolas to come lay his hands on them.

If he'd had the time Legolas would have gladly visited every tree in the forest, but time was not a luxury he had at the moment. Still, he touched as many trees as he could while catching up with his friends. He sighed in relief when he noticed them come to a stop, but his relief quickly passed when he saw them draw their weapons. That was when Legolas saw a figure shrouded in light standing before Aragorn and the others, then his worry turned to confusion.  
Why did they have their weapons drawn? This was no enemy they faced. It slowly dawned on him that he could sense the good coming from the being, just as he could sense the evil in another. But who was this person and what were they doing in Fangorn? Cautiously Legolas crept forward through the trees, not wanting to startle anyone with a sudden appearance. Voices reached his ears and he listened quietly to the conversation.

"You are tracking the footsteps of three young Hobbits." The being said in a voice that, strangely, sounded familiar to Legolas.  
"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded stepping forward.  
"They passed this way and met someone they did not expect to meet. Does that comfort you?"  
"Who are you? Show yourself!"  
The light surrounding the being dimmed, revealing the face of a companion they had thought to have lost.

 _Gandalf?_ Legolas stared, dumbfounded at the wizard. It was impossible! He had fallen! As if reading his mind Gandalf spoke: "Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin on the mountainside."  
"Darkness took me," Legolas shuddered at Gandalf's mention of darkness, "and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I've returned until my task is done."

For a moment no one moved until Frodo stepped forward and exclaimed: "Gandalf!"  
The wizard furrowed his brow for a moment before saying, "Gandalf, that was what they used to call me. But now I am Gandalf the White."  
The Hobbit could bear it no longer. Without warning, he ran towards Gandalf who knelt down just in time to catch Frodo in his arms. The Hobbit buried his face in Gandalf's cloak, weeping and laughing all at once.  
"I-I am so sorry Gandalf! Please forgive me."  
"Now what do I have to forgive you for Frodo Baggins?" Gandalf asked pulling back slightly to look the Hobbit in the eyes.  
"I-I let you fall! I didn't do anything to save you, please forgive me."

Gandalf smiled and wiped the tears from Frodo's eyes.  
"There is nothing to forgive Frodo. I believe that what happened in Moria was meant to take place. I do not ask for any forgiveness from you Frodo but only that you will forgive yourself, guilt is a danger to us all in these dark times. The enemy will do anything to attack us." Rising to his feet Gandalf turned to Aragorn, "The Hobbits are safe, in fact they are-"  
"Frodo!" Pippin charged out from the trees colliding into Frodo, crushing his older cousin in a hug. Merry and Sam quickly followed and in their enthusiasm knocked Frodo off his feet, resulting in four Hobbits on the ground but they could care less. Frodo was smiling and laughing, wrapping his arms around them and holding them close.  
"I was so worried about you! I thought you- oh who cares what I thought! You're all here and that's all that matters!"

Laughter sounded throughout Fangorn, something that hadn't been heard for an age. Yet there was one who did not share in their joy; as Legolas watched the Fellowship reunite his heart became heavy and his eyes filled with sorrow. He felt like an outsider, a stranger. Half of what had been exchanged between his friends had been lost on him for he hadn't understood most of what was said. And now he had this whole Keeper business to deal with; Legolas didn't want to be treated differently because of it but if he was already beginning to use his powers…

 _Perhaps I shouldn't return…_ he took a step back, no longer trying to decypher what was being said among his friends. They already had enough troubles with the Ring and the quest, he would only be a burden to them. Still, with every step he took he felt a heavy weight press against his chest, Legolas didn't want to leave his friends, he needed to help them…

So lost Legolas was in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind, or the notice the hand reaching out to grab him.

)0()0(

"Yes," Gandalf said his eyes moving over the Fellowship, "everyone seems to be here except for one." Turning to Aragorn he asked, "Where is Legolas?"  
Everyone fell silent.  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam looked to Frodo who shook his head. Aragorn took a deep breath then opened his mouth to respond when a crash followed by a loud groaning was heard from the forest. Boromir and Gimli drew their weapons and Aragorn quickly followed, Frodo was about to pull out Sting when Sam grabbed his arm.  
"It's alright Mr. Frodo! There's no need to get out your sword!"  
"What are you talking about?" Frodo's question was somewhat answered when the source of the noise emerged from the trees.  
"A walking tree?" Gimli backed away a few paces, gripping his axe tightly. Everyone (save the three Hobbits and Gandalf) gaped at the tall, tree-like creatures with wide eyes and mouths open. However, it didn't take long for the others to notice something, or _someone_ , caught in the tree's grasp.

"Ah! Treebeard, you seem to have found our missing friend." Gandalf said stepping forward.  
"Legolas!" Pippin cried out joyfully. Frodo had almost forgotten that his two cousins and Sam hadn't seen the Elf since Amon Hen, although they were all curious as to why their friend was in Treebeard's grasp.  
"I found this one hiding among the trees," Treebeard rumbled casting a sideways glance the Elf who seemed to be both awed and nervous at his predicament, "I did not know his purpose so I brought him here. You say he is your friend?"

"Yes! His name is Legolas, he's an Elf." Pippin declared, the joy at seeing his friend alive and well was evident on his face.  
"An Elf has not walked in Fangorn for nearly an age…" Treebeard stared off into the distance; his grip on Legolas began to slacken causing the Elf to frantically wrap his hands around Treebeard's hand to keep himself from slipping.  
"If you wouldn't mind returning him to us Treebeard I believe my friends and I would be most grateful." Gandalf tried to hide his amusement at Legolas' momentary panic but the others were not so successful.  
"If that is what you wish. Here is your Elf." Treebeard carefully lowered Legolas down and set his feet back on the earth. The moment he was standing Merry and Pippin charged forward tackling Legolas the same way they had done to Frodo.

"We were so worried about you!" Pippin exclaimed hugging the Elf as tightly as he could.  
"How did you escape from that shadow being? He didn't hurt you did he?" Merry demanded.  
"Shadow being? What are you talking about Meriadoc?" Gandalf walked over to him followed by the others, all staring at Legolas who turned his gaze to the leaf-littered floor.  
"I believe that we also have a tale to share Gandalf." Aragorn sighed.  
"No doubt that you do Aragorn, but I fear that time is not something we can afford to use leisurely. For too long has the quest been put off and I fear that it will have to wait for a while longer. There are events unfolding at Edoras that require our attention. Your tale will have to come later." At this Gandalf turned towards the four Hobbits, "I am afraid that I must ask you all to remain with Treebeard for the time being. Rohan is too dangerous for you to travel as long as Saruman's forces roam freely. The others and I have business in Edoras."

"We have to stay here while you are out risking your lives?" Merry narrowed his eyes.  
"It is too dangerous for you, stay here and watch after Frodo, we will return to you once our task is complete."  
"And what is our task exactly?" Boromir asked skeptically.  
"We shall find out when we arrive. However, we must leave now if we hope to get there in time."  
The four Hobbits reluctantly stood to their feet while Aragorn and Boromir exchanged a look. None of them had expected this when they'd set out from Rivendell, where was this winding path taking them now?

"Where is he going?" Gimli asked bringing everyone out of his thoughts. They looked in the direction Gimli was pointing and saw Legolas walking deeper into the forest.  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called the Elf's name to no avail. The Ranger set off after him with the others following close behind.  
Legolas didn't show any sign of stopping, he moved as if he were in a daze, and seemed to be gaining speed.  
"Legolas slow down!" Aragorn shouts went unheeded as the distance between himself and his friend grew. When the Elf vanished altogether the Fellowship broke into a run; fearing the worst. Aragorn burst through the trees and into a clearing, coming to a dead stop. The others stood next to him, staring ahead with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What's he doing?" Pippin whispered to no one in particular. Merry shook his head in response while Gimli turned to Aragorn and waited for him to do something. Legolas was standing before an old, withered tree. Its branches were bare and the bark was showing signs of rot; the tree looked to be bowing as one carrying a large weight would.  
Aragorn began to move forward when Gandalf grabbed his arm, "Do not disturb him."  
Confused the Ranger turned back to his friend who had approached the dying tree. He looked up at the shriveled branches, reaching his hand out he allowed his fingers to brush against the bark. The branches trembled and Legolas drew back his hand; a moan came from the tree as if it were in pain, something that Legolas could feel more than he could see. Taking a deep breath the Elf placed both of his hands against the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes and remained that way for several moments, no sound came from either the Elf or the tree.

A soft glow appeared beneath Legolas' hands; the white light began to grow brighter with each passing second, spreading from the tips of Legolas' fingers to the rest of the tree. The Fellowship watched, spellbound as the light began to cover the tree flooding the surrounding forest with pure light. Then the impossible happened: the tree began to straighten itself, the rot vanished the moment the tendrils of light touched it, the branches became strong again and leaves began to appear.

In the midst of it all was Legolas: his hair no longer gold but white, the light from his hands spread over him until he could no longer be seen. Aragorn was forced to cover his eyes from the blinding sight. Then it vanished. All the light disappeared from the forest, Legolas' hair regained its golden color but he did not seem to notice as he staggered away from the tree. Immediately Aragorn raced to his side, catching his friend just before he collapsed. The Elf's eyes were closed and his body was trembling; Aragorn looked helplessly towards Gandalf who was staring intently at Legolas.

"So it has finally happened," the wizard announced solemnly, "the Light Keeper has awakened."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for my lack of updating. I've been busy working on other stories, but you guys deserve an update so here you go! Thank you, everyone, who's stuck with this story so far, you guys are awesome!**

 **Okay enough rambling, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 12**

When Frodo awoke he thought the events of the previous day were just a dream. Once his foggy mind cleared, however, and he saw that he was still under the boughs of Fangorn, he knew that this was no dream. Sitting up he noticed his companions sleeping soundly beside him. Sam on his right, Merry and Pippin on his left. Careful to avoid waking them; Frodo stood to his feet and walked around the clearing to stretch his legs.

He remembered watching Gandalf and the others leave Fangorn. He hadn't tried to convince his friend of letting them come, he'd known that it would have been pointless. Besides Gandalf was right; it was too dangerous to go walking about this land with the Ring, especially with Saruman in the picture.

What was Gandalf planning to do about Saruman? Why did he need Aragorn and the others to go with him? Frodo sighed and neared a small stream; bending down he cupped some of the cool water in his hands, pouring it down his throat. He closed his eyes and let the wind blow against his skin, for the first time since leaving Lorien he felt peaceful.

He could hardly hear the Ring's call, and though the burden hadn't lifted entirely, it was definitely lighter.

 _Perhaps it's this place, or something else. What could it be?_ He decided that he would simply enjoy the respite for now, who knew how long it would last? Looking around he wondered where Treebeard was. The ent had brought them here and the four hobbits had fallen asleep almost immediately.

 _It's his forest, he has the right to go where he wishes I suppose._

A noise from behind caught his attention and he turned around to see Merry stirring. His cousin yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and gave his head a little shake.

"Good morning," Frodo said softly.

"Morning," Merry yawned and stood up. Stepping around Pippin he went to stand next to Frodo beside the stream. He was silent as Merry crouched down and splashed water onto his face.

"Are you well?" Frodo asked.  
"A bit tired," Merry yawned again, "but other than that I'm fine."

Frodo smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He still felt guilty about what had befallen his friends; they'd been captured and he hadn't been there to help them! Even now Merry had a scar on his forehead, what else could have happened to him if they hadn't been able to escape from the orcs?

Merry was studying his cousin; his eyes narrowed.

"Are _you_ alright?" Merry asked.

"I can't believe that I let you get captured. I shouldn't have wandered away from the others, it's because of me that this happened!"

"What are you talking about? None of us could have known that the orcs were coming, or that this Amarth you mentioned would show up. Things like this happen Frodo, when they do we have to do our best to push through them."

Frodo lowered his head and Merry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, we were captured, but we're all here now. Even Gandalf is alive! All of us are alive Frodo and that's all that matters. Not what happened in the past, _this_ time right now is what's important."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Frodo's face. "You sound like Gandalf."

"Well, someone has to be the giver of profound wisdom while he's away."

Frodo chuckled and nodded his head. "Thank you Merry."

"Anytime. Now come on, let's see about finding something to eat. I know that the moment he wakes up Pippin will be wanting breakfast."

)0()0(

They would arrive at Edoras tomorrow according to Gandalf. For now, the five had made camp for the night, allowing their horses a chance to rest. A small fire had been made, the horses were grazing nearby, it was almost peaceful. Yet there was a cold feeling of tension in the air that made Aragorn shiver. The closer they drew to Edoras, the colder he became.

Near the fire, Boromir and Gimli sat conversing quietly with each other. Gandalf was with Shadowfax, one of the Mearas, and was stroking him silently with his hand apparently lost in thought. Legolas lay motionless a few feet away from the others, he had not awakened since Fangorn. His hair had returned to its normal golden color and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Aragorn was still trying to process what he had seen: Legolas had completely healed the dying tree with nothing but his bare hands, how?

"Aragorn, come join us by the fire." Gandalf's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned away from Legolas and walked over to where Gandalf and the others waited.

"What is it Gandalf?" Aragorn sat down next to Boromir who had just finished sharpening his sword.

"We must be prepared for when we arrive at Edoras, there are dark forces at work here in Rohan and if we wish to succeed in our task we will have to be ready to face them."

"What must we do?" Boromir asked slightly leaning forward.

"You told me that you met Èomer during your pursuit of the hobbits," Gandalf faced Boromir who nodded, "Hopefully he took care not to mention any of your names. If he hasn't then it is important that none of you speak your names aloud, especially you Boromir. There's no telling what our enemy would do if he discovered that the son of the Steward of Gondor was within his grasp."

Turning to Aragorn he added, "Or the heir of Isildur. Your heritage must be kept a secret Aragorn, no matter what the enemy cannot discover that you live."

Aragorn nodded in response.

"Are you saying that our enemy is in Edoras?" Gimli asked.

"I am not certain, but there is evil within the king's halls, and I have no doubt that Saruman is behind it. All of us must be on our guard."

"What about Legolas?" Aragorn didn't have to specify what he meant. They all knew what he was worried about.

"As far as I know Saruman knows nothing about Legolas. He knows of Thranduil and that he has a son, but he does not know his name. Keep in mind that this is the farthest and longest Legolas has ever been away from his home, and the reason for that is because Thranduil has kept him there for almost his whole life."

"What if Saruman finds out that Legolas is a Keeper?" Aragorn glanced over at the elf, he was still asleep.

"I do not know. It is important that no one outside of our company discovers who Legolas is. At least, until he learns to control his power."

Boromir's eyes narrowed, he rubbed his chin with his hand. "Gandalf, how did you know that Legolas was a Keeper? We were told that no one knew of them."

"I do not know what this _Amarth_ told you," Gandalf looked over at Legolas, "but he is either wrong or lying. I have heard of the Keepers before, though it was a long time ago, and the tales were so farfetched that I regarded them as nothing but a myth. However, I did not disregard them completely."

"What does this mean for Legolas? What will happen to him now that he's "awakened" as you say?" Aragorn questioned fingering the hilt of his sword.

"I know you're worried about him Aragorn, but you cannot keep him from his path."  
"And what is his path?"

Gandalf sighed, "I do not know. He must find out for himself."

With that, he stood up and said, "Get some rest, all of you. We leave for Edoras at dawn."

)0()0(

Amarth watched the small camp from the Between. All of them were asleep except for the one called Gandalf. All of their lights were glowing, the wizard's was almost too bright for Amarth to look at. His gaze wandered over to Legolas, his light was getting brighter by the second, he would awake soon.

"You work in strange ways Amarth." Darkness walked over to his side, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of all the ways you could have unleashed his power, you had him heal a tree."

"He was raised by wood-elves," Amarth replied coldly, "they love their trees. I knew he would respond to it being in pain."

"So you've resorted to hurting trees?"

"It worked didn't it?" Amarth snapped.

Darkness said nothing as he let his eyes settle on Legolas.

"He is still far from controlling it," he mused, "if he is left untaught chaos will follow while his powers try to unleash themselves. Perhaps I will just take him now and spare him the trouble."

"If you touch him Darkness I swear I'll kill you myself," Amarth growled.

"Easy little elf, I am not so foolish to act while that wizard is around." Darkness chuckled and ruffled Amarth's hair. "Why do you keep your hair short Amarth?"

Amarth jerked away from him, turning his back on the Dark Keeper.

"When will you take him then?"

"I will wait until the right moment," Darkness turned back to Legolas, "And don't worry, I do not plan to harm him. I only want to… _enlighten_ him."

Amarth's hands clenched into fists, he closed his eyes.

"Just don't hurt him."

Darkness laughed, "I will never understand you Amarth. You claim to hate everyone, yet here you are pleading for the life of one elf."

He waited for a response but received none. Turning his back on the Between Keeper he began to walk away. Looking over his shoulder he added, "Keep Legolas alive until I am ready for him. I hope I am not wrong to trust you with this, considering your past attempts to keep others alive…"

"LEAVE!" Amarth shouted whirling around, his blue eyes blazing. Darkness chuckled and vanished. Once he was gone Amarth dropped to his knees, his hands grabbing the sides of his head. Memories flashed before his eyes; faces of those he once knew appeared, the faces of those he'd failed.

If only he could go back, if he'd just done things differently, they wouldn't have died…

"What can I do?" He muttered, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't go back so why should I care? They're gone, all of them are gone and it's my fault!"

 _It's all my fault…_


End file.
